


Less of an Installment, more of an Interlude

by RL4r



Series: FWP-series w/ Hidashi [10]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Not Related, As I said I tend to need to write everything out orz, Dorks in Love, FWP-Fluff without Plot, I will add more tags as I go along, M/M, Mature rating is for the first chapter only lolol, Medical Students! AU, Not-Related! AU, Not-brothers! AU, Older Hiro, PS Hiro's secretly so pure haha, anyway sorry for another mini transition piece, aus within aus, because that’s totally a thing, dancing au, despite everything he wants and says, dreams are always a fun plot-device to use, hidashi, ok maybe not really, or at least I think it’s a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL4r/pseuds/RL4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka if Archive allowed me to denote this installment as "Installment 9.5" instead of "Installment 10", I would've been happier as it would've been more accurate. </p><p>(But alas, no such thing exists and I will have to make due with what I have.)</p><p>Tadashi and Hiro work together to get over their insecurities and doubts before taking the next step together. <br/>The first chapter will feature Hiro and Tadashi dancing and doing adorkable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separate Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. *shot*
> 
> Ok first of all I really just wanted to apologize for the long absence. For those who don't follow me on my sister Tumblr account, I left for Japan on New Years Eve and stayed there until the 17th of this month. Although I tried my best to write while I was abroad, I really just couldn't find the time to do so...not to mention I was in close contact with my best friends...so finding the privacy necessary for writing was next to impossible (*ugly laughter*). In addition, my last semester at university started just three days ago (*agonized groaning*). 
> 
> As such, I didn't get to really write all that much and that's why I haven't updated in so long. I'm truly sorry. 
> 
> Anyhoo, as mentioned in the title, this chapter is more of a stepping stone for the next one than it is its own individual installment. But alas, I don't have the luxury of denoting it as such. Hopefully it won't get people confused. 
> 
> This chapter will address some key points that I have left hanging since the last installment, such as:  
> \- What Hiro was dreaming about the day he had Tadashi come over to help set up his new bed 
> 
> This chapter will also address:  
> \- What happens shortly after Hiro injured his ankle  
> \- What subsequently happens to Tadashi after he helps Hiro recover 
> 
> I guess you don't REALLY have to read this chapter to understand the next one...but it'll definitely make the transition between Installment 9 and 10 (remember, in my mind, this counts as installment 9.5 lawlawl) smoother and make some details in Installment 10 clearer and funnier (lol).
> 
> The title of the first chapter is based on the song of the same name by Norah Jones. I do recommend giving the song a quick listen, as it's wonderfully romantic (in my opinion). It was the perfect song to imagine Hiro and Tadashi slow-dancing to on such short notice. XDD.

_Original Ask:_ _For the Semi-NSFW (how is it even semi? I'm, like, flushing just reading the post), I dare you to do number 19 with your med student!AU that I love. I. Freaking. Dare. You_

_Semi-NSFW Meme: 19. Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it._

 

Come Away With Me

 

            "Why do you look so down Hiro? Didn't like the dance that Gogo picked out for the two of you?"

 

            Hiro was just about to leave the mini dance studio (after all, first period was over), but when he realized that his dance teacher, Ms. Fauna, was specifically addressing him, he turned back around.  

 

            Ms. Fauna was a sweet, petite woman; she had fair skin and warm dark-brown eyes. Her most notable physical feature was definitely her hair though: all of it was completely gray, despite the fact that she was barely in her mid-30s. According to her, the reason why her hair was all gray was because she poured her soul into everything she did, whether it be dancing for shows that catered to thousands or teaching high school students that had two left feet how to dance (it was worth mentioning that Hiro fell into this category). Hiro didn't have an opportunity to see Ms. Fauna in full action yet (she had invited him to a small show she was doing come June though), but he definitely believed that Ms. Fauna was extremely passionate. It was really thanks to her efforts and patience that Hiro was totally comfortable with the thought of performing a dance in front of her plus any amount of other students in the school in less than a month.

 

            Granted, it was technically a final assignment and Hiro would have to do it either way  for the sake of his grade, but he definitely felt less scared about it because Ms. Fauna did such a careful job with teaching him. He wasn't a professional by any means, but he knew that he wouldn't embarrass himself either.

 

            Which was good enough for him really. 

 

            "Oh it's not that Ms. Fauna...I just...have a lot on my mind." Hiro replied. In regards to Ms. Fauna's original question, Gogo had chosen "swing" as the dance they'd be doing for their final presentation for the term. Everyone in the class were first assigned dance partners (of the opposite sex) and then the girls had the opportunity to pick a random slip of paper from a hat to determine which dance they'd do. Hiro had been paired up with Gogo (since they were of similar height) and Gogo was given the "privilege" of choosing the dance. Swing wasn't Hiro's favorite dance, but it sure wasn't his least favorite, so he didn't particularly mind. 

 

            "Mmm. Is it something I could help you with?" Ms. Fauna asked, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her cheek. 

 

            Hiro opened his mouth for a brief second before he ultimately decided to close it again. 

 

            "No, not really. I'm sorry for being all weird. It....It has just been a long week I guess."

 

            "Mmm...I understand. Well, if you need someone to talk to, you know that you can always talk to me." Ms. Fauna said, smiling softly at Hiro. 

 

            Hiro smiled in return; however, he sincerely hoped that Ms. Fauna couldn't see how his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

            "Thanks Ms. Fauna.  I'll see you next week."

 

***

 

            "You really should just ask Ms. Fauna if you can pair up with Tadashi. I'm sure she'd understand."

 

            Hiro sighed deeply at Honey Lemon's words. It would figured that she'd bring up the topic of dance class when it was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment (Honey Lemon also had Ms. Fauna's ballroom dance class, though she had it second period instead of first period). Hiro temporarily ignored Honey as he needed to enter the combination to his locker; he quickly did so and pulled it open to grab books for his next class. 

 

            "For the last time Honey," Hiro said. He tried his best to not sound too annoyed, lest he hurt Honey's feelings. "I'm doing no such thing. I've already decided to leave things the way they are. Besides, don't you enjoy dancing with Tadashi anyway? I heard he's great at the Waltz, which is what you ended up choosing for your final project, so it was a match made in heaven."

 

            Without really intending to do so, Hiro slammed his locker door shut; he cringed in consequence, a silent sign that he was embarrassed about his temporary lack of control over his emotions. Luckily, Honey Lemon was very patient (especially with him), and took his obvious annoyance (and his honestly unfair jab at her) in stride. 

 

            "He is, but I think he'd be much happier with dancing with his boyfriend versus dancing with me. You see, dancing with a good friend is never quite as nice as dancing with a beloved significant other."

 

            Hiro couldn't help but smile ironically. Honey was right of course, but life just wasn't as simple as how she imagined it to be sometimes. 

 

            "The thing is...I don't particularly care for dancing waltz and I think Tadashi's a little clumsy with swing, so it was probably for the best that we're not dancing together." Hiro joked, purposefully steering the conversation in a different direction. However, Honey Lemon remained steadfast in her attempt at persuading Hiro to do as she suggested. 

 

            "True, but I'm 100% sure that Tadashi would love to dance anything with you...what matters isn't the dance at all. What does matter is simply being with you."

 

            Hiro's eyes met Honey's for a brief moment; that was all it took for Hiro's cheeky facade to start crumbling. 

 

            "...I know." Hiro whispered softly. He allowed Honey to lay a delicate hand on his shoulder.

 

            "Then why do you continue to deny him and yourself?" Honey asked gently, imploring Hiro to talk about his fears and his insecurities. That was the only way to address them after all. 

 

            "Because this school will never be ready to discover that its most prized and beloved student is dating the school outcast. To be honest, I was even scared about how you and the rest of the nerd gang would feel about me dating Tadashi...I thought you guys may have thought he was way out of my league." Hiro answered honestly. Hiro felt his throat tighten painfully at his own words; Hiro could only imagine what effect his words were having on Honey, who had been (and still was for that matter) one of his biggest supporters. Still, Hiro didn't want to back down just yet; Honey Lemon would probably never accept his way of thinking, but he hoped that she could at least understand it.  

 

            "Tadashi  ** _loves_**  you Hiro. He wouldn't care-"

 

            "But  ** _I_** care Honey," Hiro said firmly. "I can't have him ruin his reputation for my sake. I'll have my dance with Tadashi...at prom or something...you know, when everyone will either be too high or too drunk to notice. But not now, when everyone's eyes will be trained on every little movement and every little lingering stare. Things are fine the way they are now."

 

            Whatever Honey Lemon had been expecting Hiro to say, she definitely wasn't expecting that, considering how fast her neat eyebrows shot up her forehead in shock. However, it didn't take long for her eyes to grow sharp again.

 

            "Prom...Really Hiro, prom?" Honey asked. Hiro knew right away that she saw right through his lie. 

 

            "Yes Honey. What's wrong with prom?" Hiro tried to continue his lie anyway, because the truth was so much harder to face. But Honey wasn't having it.

 

            "What's wrong with prom? Prom isn't you Hiro, that's what. You'd be absolutely miserable in an environment like that."

 

            Sometimes, it was frustrating how well Honey knew him. She was absolutely right about the fact that he'd be absolutely miserable if he went. Hiro hated social events like proms; the idea of being in a crowded, loud place and needing to be friendly and talkative to classmates he couldn't care less about filled him with anxiety. Hiro honestly would've enjoyed a quiet night at home more than he ever would enjoy going to prom...

 

            ...even if it would mean giving up the only chance he had to have a formal dance with Tadashi. It was something Hiro had wanted ever since he signed up for Ballroom Dancing class at the beginning of the spring semester; the desire had only grown stronger as Hiro had learned enough to hold his own on the dance floor. 

 

            But Hiro would not let his own desires hurt Tadashi. No, if there was one thing he'd never do, it was that. 

 

            A couple of students (probably freshmen) passed by the two conversing seniors. The sound of their voices briefly snapped Hiro out of his thoughts. He needed to wrap this conversation up fast or someone may inadvertently eavesdrop on his conversation with Honey. You never knew who was listening and who could possibly ruin your life after doing so. 

 

            "What do you want me to do Honey? I'm clearly all out of answers." Hiro said quietly, slightly drained from the conversation. 

 

            "I want you to be true to yourself Hiro, because you deserve better than this. Don't let fear of judgment stop you from doing what you want to do." Honey said softly. 

 

            "Also, I want you to be honest with Tadashi," Honey continued. "What if he doesn't care about being seen with you? What if he wants to dance with you for our final presentation for dance class? I think that if you insist on doing everything your own way, you're being unfair to Tadashi."

 

            Well, there was no doubt that Honey was right about that. Clearly defeated, Hiro nodded slowly in response. 

 

            "I can try I guess..." 

 

            "That's the spirit! I believe in you Hiro." Honey said enthusiastically. Hiro may not agree with Honey Lemon's optimism, but he couldn't deny that she had made a solid point about being honest with Tadashi. At the very least, Hiro should talk to Tadashi and get some idea of how he felt about all of this. It really wasn't fair that Hiro was attempting to do everything his own way.  

 

            "Thanks Honey...we'll see what happens." Hiro said. 

 

            "Alright. I'll see you at lunch ok?" Honey said as she started walking down the hall. 

 

            "Yeah. See you later Honey."

 

            It was only after Honey left that Hiro realized just how much Honey and Gogo would have to sacrifice to accommodate him and Tadashi if he were to ask for a partner-switch. The realization only made him more confused about what he should do.  

 

***

 

            "Something's bothering you."

 

            Hiro turned away from his computer at Tadashi's statement.

 

            "What?"

 

            "Something's bothering you." Tadashi repeated. He gestured for Hiro to come sit next to him on the couch. Hiro didn't quite know why he obeyed (because he really didn't want to talk to Tadashi right now), but he soon found himself next to his boyfriend anyway.

 

            "So...tell me what's on your mind." Tadashi prompted softly when Hiro made himself comfortable. Hiro sighed softly.

 

            "What makes you think something's bothering me?" Hiro asked. Tadashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

            "You're awfully quiet...and your body language is...all pointing to you feeling weighed down by something. I'm no mind-reader but...I can safely say that there's something you want to get off your shoulders." 

 

            Hiro bit the inside of his lip for a few seconds. Well, time to test the waters. 

 

            "I was just...thinking about the final presentation for our dance class is all..." Hiro said. It wasn't a total lie. Tadashi nodded in response.

 

            "I heard that Gogo picked swing for you guys," Tadashi said, smiling slightly. "Are you excited? Seems like a great dance, considering that Gogo likes to go fast."

 

            "Pfft. Did Honey tell you? But yeah she did," Hiro replied. "I’m not particularly scared or particularly excited about it, but Gogo could’ve definitely chosen something worse. What about you? Are you excited about dancing waltz?"

 

            "Mmm…yes and no I suppose.”

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            “Waltz was definitely my favorite amongst all the dances we learned,” Tadashi explained, “but I’m not sure if Honey Lemon is as happy about it as I am. I think she was hoping for one of the latino dances.”

 

            “Ah. She’ll still be great at dancing waltz though, right?” Hiro asked.

 

            “Oh yeah definitely. Honey can dance anything…she’s great.”

 

            There was a brief pause in the conversation before Tadashi spoke again. Hiro felt his heart leap into his throat when Tadashi stared straight into his eyes.

 

            “But you know? As much as I like Honey, there’s someone else I’d rather dance with.” Tadashi said softly.

 

            Hiro’s cheeks promptly flushed a deep red.

 

            “D-don’t say such embarrassing things…” Hiro said hastily.

 

            “But it’s true! Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way…” Tadashi said before he pouted slightly. Hiro couldn’t help but laugh.

 

            “You’re so silly Tadashi…”

 

            “You’re not answering my question, are you?”

 

            Hiro shook his head before clapping his hands gently against Tadashi’s cheeks.

 

            “I don’t have to because you know what my answer is,” Hiro said. “But we can’t just think about ourselves. I’d hate for Gogo and Honey to be put into a weird position just because we wanted to dance together. It wouldn’t be fair to them.”

 

            Hiro felt guilty about making the whole conversation about his friends (versus his own insecurities), but it seemed to generate the desired effect on Tadashi, who nodded in agreement.

 

            “Yeah, you’re right. We shouldn’t inconvenience our friends like that…”

 

            Hiro sighed softly before he cuddled up against Tadashi. Tadashi stroked Hiro’s hair soothingly for a few minutes; right as Hiro felt himself start dozing off, Tadashi spoke again.

 

            “But I guess that means you owe me a dance at another place and time…”

 

            “Mmm…” Hiro muttered softly in response. His mind suddenly felt so cloudy and hazy; he couldn’t find the strength to lift his eyelids.

 

            “You seem tired. Here, come sit with me on the couch. We’ll nap together.”

 

            The last thing Hiro remembered before he passed out was Tadashi gently kissing his forehead.

           

***

 

            The week of final presentations came and went; all in all, it seemed that almost everyone did a fine job and Ms. Fauna was one proud teacher. Hiro passed the final assignment (and subsequently the class) with flying colors.

 

            Still, passing with flying colors couldn’t have been as good as having the chance to dance with Tadashi. Hiro admittedly felt a little bitter about how things had to turn out in the end. Still, that was life sometimes. You couldn’t always get what you wanted. Besides, Hiro really only had himself to blame didn’t he? He was the one to chicken out of the whole idea of even bringing up the issue with Ms. Fauna in the first place. _You made your bed Hiro and now you’ll sleep in it_ Hiro firmly told himself.  

 

            Prom was held the week after final dance presentations. True to Honey’s words, Hiro ultimately decided not to go to prom; Hiro couldn’t find it in his heart to subject himself to something he knew he wouldn’t enjoy. On the day of prom, Hiro spent the afternoon helping Honey get ready at her house (because he cared about her that much) before he returned home. Despite wanting to keep his mind off prom as much as possible, he allowed Honey to text him every so often; he knew that it was her way of showing she cared. Hiro also knew that deep down, he appreciated her concern, even if he didn’t show it.

 

            But for the most part, Hiro was left to his own devices and because he wanted to distract himself as much as possible, he threw himself into his work. When Hiro did that, he tended to get lost in his own world. Sometime around the early evening hours, it started to rain, which caused Hiro to isolate himself even more.

 

            As such, he was nearly scared out of his skin when he heard someone ring his doorbell sometime around 8 PM. Who in the world could it be at this hour and in this weather? After calming his racing heart for a couple of seconds, Hiro went to open the door. 

 

            Hiro was surprised to discover that it was Tadashi (decked out in a fancy suit no less) who had rung his doorbell; his heart promptly started racing all over again, much to his embarrassment. Hiro was even more surprised when Tadashi pulled out a small bouquet of red roses from behind him and placed them in Hiro's hands.

 

            "Wha-" 

 

            "Thought it'd be appropriate to get you some flowers," Tadashi said, smiling a tender smile at Hiro. "It's prom night after all. Can I come in?"

 

            "Um...yeah, I guess." Hiro said, inviting Tadashi in (it wasn't like he was going to leave him out in the rain). When Hiro closed the door behind him, Tadashi pulled him into a warm hug.  Despite the fact that whatever Tadashi was holding in his arms pressed uncomfortably into his back (Hiro didn’t notice it before), Hiro happy returned the gesture.

 

            "I'm so happy to be here with you Hiro,” Tadashi said warmly. “Sorry about being a little wet though. The umbrella Honey gave me was a little small.”

 

            "It’s fine…but what are you doing here Tadashi? You should be at prom…” 

 

            “Why should I be at prom when I would much rather be with my adorable boyfriend?” Tadashi asked. He cocked an eyebrow at Hiro.

 

            “…” Hiro had nothing to say and felt his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. 

 

            “By the way, I have something else for you actually,” Tadashi said. “I picked it up just before I arrived at your door. How about you put away those flowers in the kitchen while I get it ready?”

 

            “O-ok…” Hiro replied before he excused himself.

 

            As Hiro quickly found a vase to put the flowers Tadashi gave him in, Tadashi prepared what he had wanted to show Hiro. When Hiro came back into the room, Tadashi held up his second gift. Hiro’s hands quickly flew to his mouth in shock.

 

            “Is that…”

 

            “Yep. A formal outfit, just for you.” Tadashi said softly. He once again smiled tenderly at Hiro.

 

            “Why did you…I can’t accept this Tadashi,” Hiro said hurriedly. “It must have cost quite a bit.”

 

            “Hiro, it’s fine. I want you to have it.”

 

            After Tadashi placed the suit in Hiro’s arms, he held Hiro’s hands in his own.

 

            “And if it makes you feel any better, all of our friends pitched in for it, not just me. So their love for you is part of the gift too. Please accept it.”

 

            Hiro didn’t like to admit it, but he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes after hearing Tadashi’s words. Still, unease bubbled inside of him.

 

            “But I don’t understand…Why would you guys do this? It’s not like I’ll be able to use this suit for anything.” Hiro asked, confusion written all over his face.

 

            “What do you mean you won’t be able to use it for anything? You can put it on right now.” Tadashi replied. He looked at Hiro as if the answer to his question was obvious.

 

            “But−”

 

            “You still owe me a dance Hiro,” Tadashi explained, his voice soft and gentle. “Don’t you remember? And I think I’ve waited long enough.”

 

            So Tadashi went through all the trouble of getting Hiro a nice suit and ditched prom early for the sole purpose of getting a dance with him. Although Hiro’s brain was already berating Tadashi for being a complete idiot, his heart swelled at the thought of just how much Tadashi cared. _I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like Tadashi. I really don’t_ Hiro thought. 

 

            “Don’t tell me we’re going to dance in my living room or something…” Hiro joked softly.

 

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way to be honest. This way, I don’t have to worry or think about anyone else except for the person I love most.” Tadashi said as he gazed directly into Hiro’s eyes again. Then Tadashi winked at him. 

 

            Hiro swore that if anyone else had said such words and had the audacity to top it all off with a wink (talk about embarrassing!), he would’ve smacked them right then and there. But Hiro knew that Tadashi was just being his cheesy loving self, so he pulled Tadashi down for a deep kiss. Afterwards, Hiro quickly excused himself to his room so that he could put on the suit and dance with Tadashi already.

 

            The suit was just a tiny bit too long on Hiro, but he didn’t particularly care; after all, he had never been properly measured by Tadashi or any of their friends (at least to his knowledge anyway) and he knew that it was hard to find things that fit him. When Hiro made his way back downstairs, he found that Tadashi was moving furniture around so that they’d have more room to dance and had linked up his phone to Hiro’s speakers. Soft classical music played softly in the background.

 

            “You look wonderful.” Tadashi said as Hiro approached him. Hiro ruffled his hair in slight embarrassment.

 

            “Aw shucks…thank you.”

 

            “May I have this dance?”

 

            Hiro shook his head (in fond exasperation mind you) before allowing Tadashi to take his hand and lead him to the middle of the room.

 

            “Actually…if you want to lead first you can.” Tadashi said, smiling a shy smile. A bit of his dorky side came back and Hiro couldn’t help but laugh.

 

            “No no…continue being your suave self. You can lead first.” Hiro replied. He facilitated the process by placing Tadashi’s right hand on his left hip.

 

            “Ok then. So the plan is to dance a variety of dances tonight,” Tadashi explained. “I put together a short playlist of songs. You’ll find that most of them are ones we danced to in class.”

 

            “So if we don’t feel super comfortable dancing something, we’ll just stick to the basics then?” Hiro asked. Tadashi simply beamed.

 

            “Yep! You got the idea. I want the process to be as enjoyable as possible…so there’s no need to stress out about knowing everything.”

 

            “Sounds good to me.” Hiro replied.

 

            Tadashi gently squeezed Hiro’s hand in his own before he reached into his pocket to pull out a small remote for his phone. Upon Tadashi’s signal, the playlist started playing; the first song happened to be a slow foxtrot song. Tadashi took a second to put away the remote (and another second to shoot Hiro a loving smile the insufferable dork) before he once again took Hiro’s hand and started leading.

           

            Hiro couldn’t deny that he was the happiest person in the world at that very moment.

 

***

 

            Hiro couldn’t say that he was surprised that the very last song on Tadashi’s playlist was a slow-waltz song. Still, he really couldn’t complain about such an arrangement. He was admittedly a little tired (mostly because he had spent the past hour or so laughing happily along with his boyfriend) and a slow song allowed him to break free of the traditional dance hold. That is, he finally allowed himself to lay his head on Tadashi’s chest and be held close, something that he had wanted to do ever since he started dancing with Tadashi for the evening. Tadashi was so warm that Hiro couldn’t help but sigh contentedly; Tadashi chuckled good-naturedly, and the vibrations generated in Tadashi’s chest made Hiro’s heart flutter all the more erratically. _I don’t want this to end_ Hiro thought.

 

            But all things, especially good things, have to end eventually. When the very last bit of the song finished playing, Hiro didn’t want to separate from Tadashi. As such, when Tadashi released one of his arms from holding Hiro, Hiro resisted (quite childishly really) at first. However, when Hiro realized that Tadashi had simply meant to raise his face so that he could give him a kiss, Hiro relented and allowed Tadashi to kiss him.

 

            “Don’t leave…” Hiro whispered against Tadashi’s lips when they broke apart for a brief moment. He didn’t want the spell to be broken just yet.

 

            “I won’t…” Tadashi whispered back.

 

            “Kiss me again…” Hiro pleaded as his fingers entangled themselves in Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi chuckled.

 

            “Of course.”

 

            The two kissed again, but deeper this time; by the time the two broke apart, they were both breathless. Hiro couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when his feelings grew less innocent, but it only took one look into Tadashi’s eyes to know that he felt the same way. _It was inevitable really. How could we have thought otherwise?_ Hiro thought.

 

            “Hiro…are you sure?” Tadashi asked. The uncertainty in his voice was obvious. Hiro had to give kudos to his boyfriend. Even in such a highly-charged atmosphere, he had enough restraint to ask for clear permission before things escalated any further.

 

            “Yes…please Tadashi…” Hiro pleaded softly.

 

            Hiro felt Tadashi’s hand linger on his cheek for a few brief seconds; Hiro then felt Tadashi kiss him gently on the forehead.

 

            “I love you Hiro.” Tadashi said.

 

            “I know. I love you too Tadashi.” Hiro said in return.

 

            They shared one last kiss before they left the living room to go to Hiro’s room.

 

***

           

            Hiro laid comfortably on his stomach while Tadashi loomed over him. After leaving a few tantalizing touches along Hiro’s spine, Tadashi then lathered Hiro’s back and shoulders with a seemingly endless stream of kisses. Hiro tried to keep quiet at first (because he found vocalizing his pleasure to be embarrassing), but he soon found himself completely incapable of doing so. 

 

            "You like that?" Tadashi whispered huskily in Hiro's ear. The bed creaked as Tadashi lowered himself on the bed so that he could wrap his arms around Hiro’s body.  

 

            "God yes..." Hiro whispered breathlessly in response. The skin to skin contact made his nerves tingle pleasantly.

 

            "Good..."

 

            Tadashi then pulled away to allow Hiro to take a minute to catch his breath. After Hiro's breathing rate slowed down, Tadashi gently flipped Hiro over and started kissing Hiro's neck; Hiro's eyes fluttered close at the pleasant sensation of having Tadashi's lips on his hot skin. Hiro groaned appreciatively when Tadashi started sucking and nibbling at his skin, hard enough that he'd surely leave marks. 

 

            "Everyone will...ask questions..." Hiro whined half-heartedly as Tadashi continued his task of decorating Hiro's skin with lovebites. 

 

            "Let them ask...I will gladly declare...that you're the only one...I love enough to do this to..." Tadashi replied in between nibbling Hiro's neck. "No one comes even  _close_ to you Hiro..."

 

            Hiro didn't like to admit it, but Tadashi's words made him unbelievably happy (not to mention unbelievably turned-on). Hiro was so distracted by his emotions that he didn’t notice Tadashi moving away from his neck. Hiro moaned loudly when Tadashi lowered himself to kiss all along his navel and on the inside of his thighs.

 

            “A-ah! Ta-dashi!”

 

            “Mm…Hiro…”

 

            As hard as he tried, Hiro couldn’t help but cry out when he felt Tadashi’s hand wrap around his erection. Tadashi’s rhythm started out slow, but it didn’t take long for it to get faster; Hiro couldn’t have known, but his wanton voice was the cause of Tadashi’s increased pace.

           

            “Hiro…kiss me.” Tadashi whispered. He sounded desperate and it only made Hiro feel even hotter. _I’m going to melt_ Hiro thought.

 

            It only took a few more strokes for Hiro reach his orgasm (and to call out Tadashi’s name as he did so). Tadashi was all over him in an instant; Tadashi rubbed calming circles into his back (with his clean hand that is) and nuzzled Hiro affectionately as he came down from his high. When Hiro opened his eyes once more, Tadashi was there to greet him with a loving smile.

 

             “How are you feeling? Oh Hiro…I love you so much…” Tadashi whispered in his ear. Hiro felt himself smiling at Tadashi’s loving words. He was so tired that he couldn’t quite respond to Tadashi with the same words though, much to his chagrin.

 

            “Tadashi…” Hiro settled on whispering (he hoped that he sounded half as loving as Tadashi did at least). Hiro then heard Tadashi’s soft chuckle in response, and it made his heart flutter all over again.  

 

            The next thing Hiro knew, he found himself staring up at his room’s ceiling (when he should’ve been staring up at Tadashi’s face). Wait, what happened?

 

            “…Tadashi?” Hiro whispered. Hiro’s question was met with silence.   _Ah, I must have been dreaming_ Hiro realized.

 

            As his senses started up again, Hiro came to notice the pleasant aroma of freshly cooked rice that was wafting into his room and the distant sound of something being cooked on the stove. He groaned softly into his hands.

 

            “He went to make dinner for us didn’t he? Man I’m the worst, making the guest cook.” Hiro muttered to himself as he wiggled out from underneath his summer blanket. Guilt gnawed at his stomach. Tadashi was probably finished with dinner preparations already (judging by the fact that the rice was already cooked), but Hiro figured that he should still get himself downstairs as soon as possible anyway. Maybe he could help with setting up the table or something; one way or another, Hiro needed to get to Tadashi.

 

            But Hiro halted in his mission the minute a soft breeze of cool air blew into his room; to his horror, he realized that he couldn’t quite see Tadashi just yet. Oh no, there was one little thing he needed to take care of first.

 

_Oh man, how am I going to face him now?_

 

            But Hiro had to face Tadashi eventually; when he did, Hiro came to remember the more specific details of his dream. All of Tadashi’s loving smiles and the way he sounded when he jerked Hiro off came rushing back; the memories nearly caused Hiro to lose his appetite for the night altogether.

 

            Needless to say, dinner was an awkward affair. Well, from Hiro’s perspective anyway. Hiro was forever grateful that Tadashi didn’t seem to notice his obviously strange behavior. _His obliviousness comes in handy sometimes I guess_ Hiro thought.

 

            Hiro really had no idea how he slept that night. But could you really blame him? He had just had his first wet dream of Tadashi for Pete's sake! 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who had wondered what the hell happened at the end of Part 2 of the last installment? *hears cricket noises* Ok maybe nobody...but I hope this clarifies things! ;) *shot* 
> 
> But wow Hiro...your idea of a wet dream is actually...quite innocent, relatively speaking. Oh well...I personally would love to have a dream that involved slow-dancing with my love...seriously, no joke. *laughs* (Im-not-as-sinful-as-many-people-may-think).
> 
> The idea of having Hiro and Tadashi dance together has been a long one coming. I think I brought up the concept on my tumblr MONTHS ago (see it was so long ago I'm having problems remembering lol) and had a lot of my followers give me great ideas about it. As such, when I was given the opportunity to finally write it due to me receiving a prompt from an ask meme (I'll give proper shout-out to the person in question when they give me permission lolol) I leapt at the chance. :3 I definitely didn't expand on the world of this piece as much as I wanted (there's a lot of untapped potential), but at the same time, it shouldn't have been more than 5000+ words anyway. I mean really, it was probably supposed to be a drabble at most and welp that clearly didn't happen TvT. I hope that you'll forgive some of my coarser transitions as I didn't want to weigh everyone down with my nitpicky exposition. orz 
> 
> Of course, I think I might consider writing a dance-scene that isn't a dream at a later time haha. Hiro and Tadashi definitely deserve it, don't they? 
> 
> Also, I know that I seemed to be leaning towards making Hiro's wet dream a Tumblr-only thing in the last chapter...but well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it's only fair if I upload the piece on both sites. This way, everyone can get on the same page. :3
> 
> Lastly...to anyone who had expected more smut in this...I'm sorry that this wasn't really smutty. But hey, the good news is that the real smut will be coming soon, and it'll be much more extensive than just a hand-job, I can promise you that. /punted 
> 
> Once again, come find me on Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’m always lurking around (cuz I have no lifeeeeeee *punted*) and I’d love to hear what you guys thinks. Thank you in advance!


	2. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro pushes a little more and Tadashi finally realizes what Hiro wants. Finally. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Tadashi still has a lot of things to figure out before he will go through with Hiro's wishes. It's just in his nature to worry it seems.
> 
> But could you blame him? He just wants what's best for Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I remember apologizing profusely in the 4th installment for bringing angst into what is supposed to be a "Fluff Without Plot" story. Well, I guess I have to apologize again, because this chapter is definitely a little angsty...*sighs*
> 
> Guess this is what happens when I start projecting too much on the characters. orz *promptly starts banging head against wall* 
> 
> The only promise I can make is that there will be a happy ending to all this angst. No, seriously. Tadashi will figure it out. Granted, he may take longer to do so than many of us would like (ack sorry;;;), but he will. Believe in him (and believe in me lolololll).
> 
> Still, I do apologize. Please forgive me. orz

           Part Two

 

            “Ow! That hurts Tadashi!”

 

            Tadashi quickly glanced around the room, half-expecting Baymax to come wandering over; such a reaction was becoming a habit ever since Hiro gave him the small robot. But when Tadashi realized that he was over at Hiro’s house (meaning that Baymax wasn’t in the room with them), he pulled his attention back down to his boyfriend. Tadashi had just helped Hiro take off his shirt (from the back), which led to Hiro exclaiming in pain and borrowing his face in a pillow.

 

            “I know Hiro and I’m really sorry…” Tadashi said softly. Seeing Hiro in pain was clearly making him absolutely miserable.

 

            “I know…it’s not your fault…” Hiro said, taking in a shaky breath.

 

            “But I thought I did a good job prepping you. Guess I did a lousy job after all.”

 

            “No…my skin’s just super sensitive and easily sun-burnt. It can’t be helped.”

 

            Tadashi shook his head softly as he made a mental map of the areas he should start working on first; he ultimately decided that he should apply aloe vera gel to Hiro’s neck and shoulders first, as the skin was particularly pink and ill-looking around those areas.  He would then work on Hiro’s back.

 

“I never could’ve imagined it was this bad when you mentioned it to me on the beach…” Tadashi said as he slathered his hands with the gel.

 

            Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s words. It wasn’t the first time he heard such disbelief in regards to his skin’s utter inability to deal with the sun.

 

            “Yeah I know. Told you I’m secretly a vampire.” Hiro joked. He hoped that his light-hearted joke would lift Tadashi’s spirits. Hiro didn’t like seeing Tadashi being miserable, or at least not being miserable over sunburn of all things.

 

            “Well no wonder you don’t like waking up in the morning!” Tadashi replied in response. Hiro giggled.

 

            “Yep! You caught me. But to be fair, who does?”

 

            “True true. Anyway, I’m going to start applying the gel now ok? It’s pretty cold, so be careful.” Tadashi said. Even now, he didn’t want to catch Hiro off-guard.

 

            “Yeah it’s fine. Do your worst.”

 

            When Tadashi’s hands made contact with Hiro’s skin, Hiro squawked a little due to the initial shock of cold. However, he sighed contently not too long afterwards; it was obvious that the aloe vera gel was a god-send for his irritated skin. After applying the gel to Hiro’s neck and shoulders, Tadashi slathered more gel onto his hands.

 

            “I can’t believe that even your back got sunburned when you kept your shirt on for most of the day…” Tadashi said as he ran his hand down Hiro’s back. Granted, the skin on Hiro’s back definitely wasn’t as irritated looking as the skin on Hiro’s neck and shoulders, but it was still obviously sun-burnt.

 

            “Yeah…you know what I think happened? I probably got really burned during those 2 hours we spent swimming in the water.” Hiro replied.

 

            Tadashi reflected upon Hiro’s words. Since Hiro had twisted his ankle on the first day at the beach, he spent the second day mostly sitting at camp. At some point though, Tadashi had felt bad about Hiro being all by himself, so with some gentle (but firm nonetheless) insistence, he had convinced Hiro to join him (and their friends) in the water for a few hours. If Hiro truly got sunburned shortly after that, then Hiro was very good at hiding any discomfort. Healthcliffe didn’t bring the group of friends back to their respective homes for a good couple of hours after they swam together after all.

 

            “That’s rather unfortunate,” Tadashi said, snapping out of his thoughts. “But I’ll know from now on. In the meantime though, I guess I’m on aloe-applying duty for the next week…”

 

            Hiro cocked an eyebrow at Tadashi.

 

            “Gee, try not to be too happy about it.” Hiro said before he frowned slightly. Although his voice was laced with mock hurt, his eyes gave away his true feelings (as always). Tadashi knew that he would have to take care in responding to Hiro’s statement to ensure that no misunderstandings would occur.

 

            “I don’t ever mind taking care of you Hiro,” Tadashi said quietly before he fondly kissed Hiro on the cheek. “You know that.”

 

            “Then why do you seem so…resigned? Are you mad at me?”

 

            “I’m just concerned that’s all,” Tadashi explained as he finished applying aloe gel to Hiro’s back. “First you hurt your ankle and now your skin is all irritated. It’s quite a bit to deal with all at once. And no, I’m not mad at you Hiro.”

 

            There was a brief pause in the conversation as Tadashi helped Hiro put on his shirt again. Hiro then promptly pulled Tadashi into a tight hug.

 

            “Since my foot and skin are injured…does that mean you’ll stay over and take care of me?” Hiro asked before he hid his face in Tadashi’s shirt. Tadashi chuckled loudly in response. Hiro’s antics were just too cute sometimes.

 

            “Wow, I never knew you were so straight-forward.”

 

            Tadashi was surprised to see Hiro scowl at him.

 

            “I wish I didn’t have to be! But you sure make it difficult sometimes.” Hiro replied. It was Tadashi’s turn to frown.

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            For a couple of seconds, it looked as if Hiro would explain his heated allegation. However, Hiro ultimately remained silent and simply cuddled up to Tadashi some more. When such an action didn’t elicit much of a reaction from Tadashi (besides him encircling his arms around Hiro’s waist that is), Hiro hid his face in Tadashi’s shirt again.

 

            “It’s nothing,” Hiro whispered softly. “Forget what I said.”

 

            Something was definitely bothering Hiro, but Tadashi didn’t push it. Tadashi figured that Hiro would tell him soon enough if he really wanted to. As such, he changed the subject.

 

            “Hey, it’s getting late. Do you want to wash up and call it a night?” Tadashi asked.

 

            “Yeah…sounds good.” Hiro replied. Like he had done the day before, Tadashi had Hiro climb onto his back (Hiro’s ankle was better but still injured); when Hiro secured himself, the two made their way to the bathroom to wash up for the night together.  

 

            When the two settled in Hiro’s bed again, Hiro fell asleep before Tadashi did, which was nothing new. What was new was the fact that Tadashi found himself unable to sleep. Tadashi supposed it was due to Hiro’s peculiar behavior. _Oh dear, what did I do wrong this time?_ _Was it something I did? Was it something I said?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi tried to reason with himself that he would find out sooner or later. In the meantime, he really needed to sleep. However, despite his utmost efforts, Tadashi simply couldn’t. As such, he did the only thing he tended to do when he found himself in such a predicament: he got up and with the help of a small nightlight, started reading a book to pass the time.

 

            Tadashi peacefully read his book for almost 30 minutes before he started hearing small, almost unnoticeable sounds. Tadashi briefly glanced away from his book and looked around; his eyes travelled all around the dark room looking for the source of the sound before they landed on Hiro. Tadashi tilted his head curiously. Was Hiro making the sounds he heard?

 

            Tadashi didn’t have to wait long for the sounds to start again. To his amusement, it seemed that his suspicions were true: Hiro was muttering softly in his sleep, if his small mouth movements and constant body-shifting were anything to go by. Tadashi had to restrain himself from chuckling too loudly lest he disturbed his sleeping boyfriend; he quickly put his book away and made his way back into bed so that he could further observe this interesting phenomenon.

 

            None of the things Hiro mumbled made sense of course, but Tadashi was quite entertained regardless. Hiro had a tendency to sigh peacefully after a brief second or two of mumbling, and for whatever reason, Tadashi found that rather adorable. Well, Hiro was adorable in general, so why would being asleep change anything?

 

            Now that Tadashi thought about it, he had never really observed Hiro while he was asleep before. Well, there was one other time Hiro fell asleep way before he did, but that was when Hiro had told him about his late father. Tadashi had been way too focused on piecing together his resolve to protect and cherish Hiro to think about anything else then. There were also a few times when Tadashi woke up before Hiro did, but due to the small size of the bed they slept on, Hiro never stayed asleep for long after Tadashi got up.

 

            In short, Tadashi decided to have the luxury of observing Hiro while he was asleep for the first time. _Well, better late than never right?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi took in the curves of Hiro’s face and the plumpness of his cheeks (Hiro still had a bit of baby fat it seemed) before his eyes travelled upwards. Tadashi chuckled when he noticed that some of Hiro’s bangs were already sticking out in odd directions; with a gentle hand, Tadashi brushed Hiro’s hair out of the way so that he could look at Hiro’s eyes. He gazed at the shape of Hiro’s eyebrows (aww, what a peaceful expression…) and then at Hiro’s eyelashes. Hiro’s eyelashes were even thicker and longer than he had thought; it made it all the easier to notice that they were fluttering gently, probably because Hiro was in REM sleep. After that, Tadashi’s eyes travelled down to Hiro’s cute little nose (he really had to restrain himself from pinching it) and lastly, to Hiro’s slightly parted lips.

 

            Tadashi had fully expected that gazing at Hiro’s lips would rile him up a little and he wasn’t disappointed; it took about 2 seconds for Tadashi to feel the inklings of a blush coming on. For one, even in sleep, Hiro looked way too kissable. For another, thoughts of their first kiss and first make-out session came to mind, as did thoughts about the first time Hiro softly moaned his name.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

            Suddenly, what Hiro was referring to before and his behavior (his cuddling up to Tadashi that is) became clear. Crystal clear in fact.

 

            _Oh._

 

            Just as suddenly, it felt way too hot being next to Hiro. Tadashi quickly got out of bed (thankfully, Hiro didn’t stir) and ran downstairs for a cup of water.

 

_So that’s what been bothering Hiro? Geez, how could I have not realized?_

 

            Thankfully, the loss of contact with Hiro and the cold drink helped calm Tadashi a bit; however, he still found himself feeling quite…conflicted by the time he reached the bottom of his cup. His nerves tingled unpleasantly as he mulled over his thoughts and Hiro’s words.

 

            Tadashi would be lying if he said that he had never thought about making love with Hiro; after all, Mrs. Takachiko’s talk with him just a month ago took care of that _real_ fast. Tadashi would also be lying if he said that he wasn’t aware of what he was doing whenever he decided to kiss Hiro on the back of his neck. Oh no, he knew very well the effects such an action had on Hiro, both physically and emotionally in fact. _Oh dear, it sure sounds bad when I put it that way doesn’t it?_ Tadashi thought. _But really, I should’ve known this was coming. I’ve been doing my share of facilitation after all._

 

            But what Tadashi could admit to was that he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of taking the “next step” with Hiro at this point in time.

 

            But why did he feel this way exactly? Well, it definitely wasn’t because Tadashi didn’t love Hiro (he obviously did, very much so in fact). It also wasn’t that Tadashi didn’t WANT to take the next step with Hiro either. Rather, it was an issue of how he felt about being too straight-forward with the whole process.

 

            Tadashi was (and always has been) someone who believed that these sort of things happened naturally; that is, if he and Hiro were ready for sex, they’d know it and the whole process would happen on its own. He didn’t like the idea of either him or Hiro going up to the other and proclaiming, “Let’s have sex!” all that much. Talk about unromantic and weird!

 

            Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the point. The way things were now just…didn’t feel right for sex. Or at least they didn’t in Tadashi’s opinion (who knew what Hiro thought though?). Tadashi couldn’t help but think that his feelings at the moment were reminiscent of his feelings before his first kiss with Hiro. Even back then, Tadashi had firmly believed that such things should happen naturally and shouldn’t be forced.

 

            But then again, despite how their first kiss was initiated, it definitely felt natural the moment Hiro’s lips connected with his. To be completely honest, by the time they finished their kissing session, there was no doubt in Tadashi’s mind that Hiro was the person he “belonged” with. If Tadashi had to be completely honest with himself, he was kind of glad that Hiro decided to push them forward then. Otherwise, who knows how long it may have taken for them to get comfortable with each other? Who knows if he’d even be able to sleep with Hiro on the same bed at this very moment?

 

            Tadashi sighed to himself. Really, what was he so scared of? The answer to his problem was obvious. Tadashi really did love making life more difficult for himself than he needed to, didn’t he? There was such a thing as thinking too much.

 

            Granted, Hiro was in no condition to partake in such…activities at the moment; he still had a mild ankle injury and now he had sunburn to deal with too. For these reasons, Tadashi still had a little bit of time to figure out how he was going to talk to Hiro about all this; Tadashi didn’t like to admit that he found relief in this fact, but he did all the same. Time, unlike his inner self-doubts, was his friend; Tadashi was very grateful that he was given some to work with.

 

_Guess some things just don’t change, do they? Hiro is definitely the braver of the two of us. If everything was left up to me, I wouldn’t even have a boyfriend. I’m too cautious._

 

            Tadashi sighed to himself once more. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, was he?

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts about Tadashi's thoughts? Is he being too much of a worrywart? Or are his concerns valid? I'm curious as to what you guys think. :) *coughcough pleaseee talk to meeee I'm struggling with this story* lololol orz
> 
> But you know...I have to say, I quite understand now that building up to a sex-scene/sex chapter/whatever-you want-to-call-it is actually very hard...and that there's a reason why it takes so long sometimes. I mean granted, I'm sure some people do drag these things out when they shouldn't...but I'm also sure that some people do it because they want to ensure the best case scenario for their characters...or perhaps because they're really concerned about how "natural" the relationship feels. Like, is one of the characters being forced into all this against their will???????!!! 
> 
> (ahahahahaa *throws self into trashcan*)
> 
> No but seriously...one of my biggest concerns with writing relationships is the issue of consent. One of my biggest fears as a writer is accidentally writing non-con or even dub-con stuff when I didn't mean to do so. I'm not saying that people can't write non-con/dub-con stuff, but it's a personal choice of mine to not do so, as both topics are kind of unpleasant and uncomfortable topics for me. I think it'd be particularly bad if non-con/dub-con elements suddenly appeared in a story that's supposed to be "FWP". *sweats nervously* 
> 
> But anyway where am I going with this;;; I guess I'm just scared of rushing Tadashi and Hiro into things (pwahaha even though it's been like, 10 installments). Granted, it means a whole lot more writing (and headaches in consequence lol) for me to do it the long way, but I think it's the only way I'd be comfortable with doing this. I apologize for what must seem like delaying the inevitable/not delivering on my promises to some of you. orz I really don't mean to keep pushing the release date of my next installment back (after all, I worked REALLY hard on it and I really want to share it with all of you) but...it's just how it has to be for me to feel comfortable.
> 
> /sigh It really doesn't help that I can't really research stuff like this. All the answers to the age old question of "When is it ok to have sex?" is "Well, it's different for everyone but you'll know when the time comes". All I can do is ensure that Tadashi and Hiro are emotionally prepared I guess. I've done what I can to ensure certain things already (such as Hiro and Tadashi having a place to themselves, having a big enough bed, etc.), but there's still work to be done. 
> 
> It also REALLY doesn't help that I'm sorta going through what Tadashi's going through at the moment. Not literally of course (no I have no sex life pwahahaa) but...I'm going through what Tadashi is going through emotionally I guess. Like, I'm just thinking a lot of "what-ifs". I'm very deliberative by nature, which means that I think everything through a million times before I do anything ~_~ *sighs* I imagine it can be very frustrating for people that I'm this way. guh but I can't help itttt orz 
> 
> askfdnslkndgfksdhgdgf. This is all a learning experience though I suppose. I shouldn't complain. TvT I just hope I can get through this and carry Tadashi and Hiro through. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. Seriously. You guys are the best. orz


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro gets better and Tadashi finally brings up the issue of taking the next step together. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /flips table
> 
> I'm very sad with how this chapter turned out tbh. Not the best stuff I've ever written. I do apologize beforehand for it -_-;;; 
> 
> But at the end of the day, it gets my story to where I want it to be. Hopefully you cringe because the events that occur are believable. hahaha. CAN YOU FEEL THE SECOND-HAND EMBARRASSMENT? /tosses self into trashcan
> 
> Poor awkward bbies heh heh heh ;w;

* * *

Part Three

 

            Tadashi spent the next couple of days with Hiro to ensure that both Hiro’s ankle and skin made a speedy recovery. Much to Tadashi’s relief, Hiro’s sprained ankle did just that; Hiro regained his ability to ambulate without Tadashi’s help by the middle of the week. Granted, Hiro still made sure to limit the time spent on his foot, but at the very least, he didn’t need Tadashi to carry him around anymore. Tadashi would miss carrying Hiro around, but he knew that it was for the best. Besides, he could always ask permission to do so at a later time if he really wanted to. All in all, he was very happy with how Hiro’s ankle healed.

 

            Hiro’s recovery from his sunburn, in comparison, didn’t go as smoothly; it seemed that Hiro didn’t handle irritated skin all that well.

 

            “Hiro, _please_ stop scratching.” Tadashi said for what was probably the 100 th time over the course of four days.

 

            “I’m trying!” Hiro insisted. Despite his words, it didn’t take all that long for Hiro to start scratching again.

 

            “Hiro…” Tadashi chided again. He gently gripped Hiro’s hands in his own. “The more you scratch, the longer it’ll take to heal. You know that.”

 

            “I know I know! But I can’t help it! Are you going to just leave me to suffer?” Hiro demanded hotly.

 

            “Well no, of course not,” Tadashi said, keeping his voice level despite the fact that Hiro’s words stung just a little bit. He had spent the past couple of days dutifully taking care of Hiro after all. “But I can’t just let you do as you please either. What do you think would happen if your skin got infected?”

 

            Hiro knew that Tadashi was right (they were medical students after all), but he pouted unhappily all the same. Tadashi sighed, knowing right away that this was a battle that he couldn’t win. If there was one thing he couldn’t deal with, it was an upset Hiro.

 

            “I’ll run to the drugstore real quick and get you some hydrocortisone cream,” Tadashi said gently. He realized that it wasn’t particularly fair to simply expect Hiro to stop scratching without providing a solution. “It should help with the itch. While I’m there, maybe I’ll pick up some oatmeal bath packets as well? Just in case.”

 

            Hiro blinked at Tadashi for a few seconds as he mulled over Tadashi’s words; after fully processing them, Hiro found himself blushing a little.

 

            “Are you sure that you can’t just…kiss it better or something? Running to the drugstore for such small things seems really…inconvenient.” Hiro said softly, fiddling with his thumbs. It seemed that Hiro had enough humility to realize that he was being a little bratty. He was now trying to apologize for it, albeit in an indirect way.

 

            “If I could, you know I would,” Tadashi said. He smiled a small smile at Hiro, a silent acceptance of Hiro’s apology. “But since I can’t, I’m going to have to get the cream and the packets. It shouldn’t take too long though, so no worries.”

 

            “Thanks Tadashi. I promise I won’t scratch while you’re gone.”

 

            Tadashi smiled gently at Hiro before ruffling his boyfriend’s mane of hair affectionately. Although he trusted Hiro, Tadashi left for the drugstore down the street right away. He understood just how irritated Hiro’s skin must have been and the sooner Hiro got relief the better.

 

            With that thought in mind, Tadashi had fully expected to simply pick up the items he needed and go; however, that wasn’t exactly what happened. As Tadashi headed to the counter to pay for a small tube of hydrocortisone and box of oatmeal bath packets, he happened to pass by the section where the condoms and various lubricants were kept. Tadashi was only a few steps away from the counter, but he found himself stopping in his tracks in consequence of what he saw. _Um…I guess this is as good of a time as any to buy condoms, right?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi didn’t like to admit that he quickly glanced around the store (he was a grown man for Pete’s sake, not to mention a medical student), but he did all the same; after seeing that there wasn’t anyone in the general vicinity, he kneeled down to take a look at the selection of items. After perusing a little bit and weighing his options, Tadashi grabbed a box of standard-fit, latex condoms and a bottle of water-based lube.

 

            Tadashi knew that it didn’t matter what anyone thought about his purchase; still, he was very grateful that the pharmacist didn’t show any signs of judgment when she rung him up. She did get a little playful when a coupon for more condoms came out of the register though (“Oh look, more fun times for you”), but Tadashi took her comment in stride. After Tadashi put away his change and secured his items, he made his way back to Hiro’s house.

 

            Tadashi returned to find Hiro sprawled on his bed, sporting only a pair of basketball shorts. Not wanting to catch Hiro off-guard, Tadashi coughed slightly to indicate to Hiro that he had come back. Hiro flushed a little when he realized that he was no longer alone in the room, but made no effort to put a shirt back on.

 

            “Even the lightest cotton shirts irritate my skin,” Hiro hurriedly explained. “I figured that it’d be for the best if I didn’t wear one until you came back with the cream.”

 

            “And here I thought you were doing it because you wanted to seduce me or something.” Tadashi said teasingly. Hiro promptly flushed red.

 

            “E-excuse me?”

 

            “Don’t worry about it,” Tadashi said. Tadashi was, at the moment, the epitome of nonchalance (on the outside anyway). “So do you want to take a bath or do you want to use the hydrocortisone? It’s probably best to use one or the other…I don’t want to expose your skin to too many different things at once.”

 

            “Mmm…I think we should try the cream.”

 

            “Ok.”

 

            Tadashi had Hiro lay flat on his stomach on the bed before he opened the tube of hydrocortisone. With a steady hand, Tadashi started applying cream all along Hiro’s shoulders before moving to his back. As Tadashi worked, he also mentally assessed how well Hiro’s skin was healing; for the most part, Hiro’s skin definitely looked healthier than it did a few days ago. _As much as new skin is a good sign, it’s unfortunate that itchiness inevitably comes along with it_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Before Tadashi recapped the tube, he couldn’t help but stare at Hiro’s exposed nape. All too suddenly, thoughts of the realization he had a few nights ago once again filled his mind. _How should I bring up the issue? Should I bring it up? It’s going to be so awkward if I do. But I can’t just leave it hanging either._ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi knew that he couldn’t leave the issue hanging, but considering that Hiro’s skin was still recovering, he once again brushed away his thoughts. He still had some time left. It was definitely cowardly of him to keep pushing the issue back, but what else was new? _Keep calm Tadashi keep calm_ Tadashi thought.

 

            “How are you feeling?” Tadashi asked gently as Hiro put back on his shirt.

 

            “Still a little prickly. But I definitely feel better. Thanks.” Hiro said. He moved up to Tadashi and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

 

            “You’re welcome.” Tadashi said before he happily returned the gesture.

 

            The rest of the day passed uneventfully after that; it seemed that the hydrocortisone cream was just what Hiro needed, much to Tadashi’s relief. Tadashi also made sure that Hiro’s room was kept cool, as excessive heat and subsequent sweating would’ve caused further irritation.

 

            Tadashi didn’t like to admit it, but he indulged Hiro a little bit when they cuddled up for the night; that is, Tadashi scratched Hiro’s back for a little bit. He made sure to be gentle and to only scratch over Hiro’s shirt of course, but he knew that it may not have been the best for Hiro in the long-run. Still, he couldn’t deny how happy Hiro’s soft sighs of contentment made him feel. _I really am way too weak when it comes to Hiro, aren’t I?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Come the next day, Tadashi once again found himself staring at Hiro’s back and reassessing how well the skin had healed. For the most part, it seemed that Hiro’s skin had healed nicely, probably due to the decreased levels of scratching. Satisfied, Tadashi applied only a bit of lotion to Hiro’s skin (versus applying hydrocortisone cream again) before he hugged Hiro in celebration.

 

            “I’m so glad you’re almost all better,” Tadashi said as he nuzzled his face against Hiro’s neck. “Your skin will probably be as good as new by tomorrow morning!”

 

            “Pfft…you big goof!” Hiro replied, pushing Tadashi away gently so that he could don his shirt.

 

            “What? Is it bad for me to feel happy that my boyfriend’s suffering is over?” Tadashi asked, pouting dramatically. Hiro rolled his eyes.

  
            “I don’t think your statement is accurate…considering what you’re doing right now. You’re so embarrassing that it’s making _me_ embarrassed! Thus, I’m definitely still suffering.”

 

            “So mean…”

 

            “I know I am. Regretting your life choices yet?”

 

            Hiro chuckled at Tadashi’s continued-pouting before he spared a second to pat Tadashi lovingly on his cheeks.

 

            “Thanks for taking care of me. I know it’s been a long week. I really do appreciate it.” Hiro said softly. Tadashi chuckled good-naturedly.

 

            “I know, and you’re welcome of course. So now that you’re taken care of, what should we do for the rest of the night?”

 

            “Hm…We can just watch a movie or something and bum?”

 

            “Sounds good to me.”

 

            The couple settled down and turned on a movie. At first, both Tadashi and Hiro were very engrossed in the activity. However, sometime in the middle of the movie, Tadashi’s attention drifted away from the events unraveling on the TV screen; instead, Tadashi started thinking about what he needed to discuss with Hiro again. _Well, my time is officially up. Hiro ankle and skin are pretty much all better now. I need to do this. But the question is…how?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t quite realize that his heart rate started increasing. Hiro, who had been comfortably sitting in Tadashi’s lap with Tadashi’s arms around his waist, let out a soft grunt of confusion.

 

            “Tadashi?” Hiro asked curiously. He reached over for the remote and briefly paused the movie.

 

            “Hm?” Tadashi replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

 

            “Your heart suddenly started beating really fast and it seems that your breathing rate is elevated too… Are you ok? Is something wrong?”

 

            Tadashi felt his face reddening at Hiro’s intense stare and blunt statement. It was so typical of his cheeks to betray him at times like this. Even if he had wanted to say that there was nothing wrong, there was no way that Hiro would believe him now.

 

            Hiro cocked an eyebrow at Tadashi, silently asking for an answer; when Tadashi provided none, Hiro briefly turned around to look at the TV screen. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out Tadashi’s sudden inability to speak on his own.

 

            “Oh…I think I know what this is about,” Hiro said thoughtfully. Tadashi could practically see the cogs turning in his boyfriend’s brain. “But wow, I didn’t know you had a thing for Ewan McGregor…”

 

            “N-no! Hiro, that’s not it…”

 

            “Oh don’t be shy! He’s pretty good looking, so no hard feelings,” Hiro said, playfully smiling at Tadashi. “Not to mention he has an awesome accent…”

 

            “No Hiro…it’s really…I’m not…” Tadashi replied, getting increasingly flustered and incapable of speaking.

 

            “Ok Tadashi, breathe.”

 

            Hiro held Tadashi’s hands in his own and took a deep breath in and out; Tadashi closed his eyes and mirrored Hiro’s actions. After repeating the exercise a couple of more times, Hiro let go of his boyfriend’s hands and Tadashi opened his eyes once more.

 

            “Alright, so it’s not Ewan McGregor. What’s wrong?” Hiro prompted again. His tone was very gentle this time and as such, Tadashi found his voice again.

 

            “There’s just been something I…need to talk to you about.” Tadashi explained.

 

            “Uh-huh?”

 

            “Um…but I don’t really know how to….”

 

            “Uh…huh…”

 

            Hiro’s face only got more confused; Tadashi didn’t like how this was all going, not one bit. _Ok seriously though? I’m a grown man and a medical student. I just need to come out and say it already! Why am I hesitating?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            “Sorry…that was pretty bad. Let me start over…” Tadashi said. He took a second to brush his fingers through his hair and to take in another deep breath.

 

            “I’m listening,” Hiro said, tilting his head. “But seriously though…just spit it out Tadashi. Your hesitation is starting to worry me a little.”

 

            “Alright…so…I think I figured it out.”

 

            “Figured what out?”

 

            “Remember how you told me that you wished you didn’t have to be so straightforward with me?”

 

            Hiro tapped his chin thoughtfully for two seconds before his eyes lit up in recognition.

 

            “Oh yeah. What about it?” Hiro asked.

 

            “I…I think I finally realized what you were trying to tell me,” Tadashi said as he rubbed his neck. “Um…you want me to…”

 

            “You want me to…finally take the next step with you. Right?” Tadashi finally managed to say, though his last couple of words came out a little jumbled together. Tadashi wouldn’t have been surprised if Hiro’s response was a loud resounding, “What?”

 

            By some miracle though, Tadashi was spared from having to repeat himself; Hiro had definitely heard what he said. His deep-red blush was proof of that.

 

            _Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into this time?_

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finally said it. Finallyyyy. /weeps
> 
> 2300+ words before he finally just came out and said it. *sighs* What is life?


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how does one proceed with courtship? Awkward baby steps I suppose.
> 
> (Fight Tadashi fight!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaa the second-hand embarrassment continues.
> 
> Also lots of dialogue. Sorry, I tried to balance it out a little more with exposition but that didn't really happen;;; *sweats*

Part Four

 

            “Um…I…” Hiro whispered. It was his turn to be rendered incapable of words it seemed.

 

            The two stared, rather awkwardly, at each other for a brief second before Hiro hid his face against Tadashi’s shoulder.

 

            “Um…y-you know…forget I said anything,” Tadashi whispered softly. He patted Hiro’s head soothingly. “I’m sorry.”

 

            “No! D-don’t be…”

 

            Hiro raised his head and made eye contact with Tadashi once more. After taking in a couple of deep breaths (just like before), Hiro spoke.

 

            “It’s just… I do want to Tadashi…I’ve thought about it for a long time after all,” Hiro explained. “But at the same time…I don’t think I’m emotionally prepared for it right at this very moment either? You sure chose a weird time to bring it up!”

 

            Tadashi blinked blankly for a couple of seconds before he laughed.

 

            “Yeah, I really did choose a weird time didn’t I? I’m sorry…”

 

            “As I said before, don’t be! But what finally made you realize anyway?” Hiro asked, genuinely curious.

 

            Tadashi couldn’t help but briefly break eye contact with Hiro.

 

            “I…I realized it a few nights ago,” Tadashi explained as he fiddled with his shirt. “I couldn’t sleep so I stayed up reading for a little bit. It turned out that you were mumbling in your sleep, so I just…watched you sleep for a few minutes. Then I had my epiphany. Yeah…”

 

            “Oh dear…I wasn’t doing anything inappropriate was I?”

 

            “No, not at all! Nothing you were mumbling or doing that night tipped me off. I just finally connected all the dots that you’ve laid out for me all along.”

 

            “…And you finally connected all the dots because of my sleeping face, of all things?” Hiro asked incredulously.

 

            “…Yes?” Tadashi said. He could’ve elaborated on the fact that it was specifically Hiro’s lips that got the ball rolling, but he decided not to. It was too embarrassing to say.

 

            The two stared at one another for a few seconds before breaking out into shaky giggles.

 

            “Well, that’s one for the record books. I can’t believe you were staring at me when I was sleeping though,” Hiro said, shaking his head. “Like, is that a hobby of yours or something?”

 

            “N-no! I…I just never heard you mumble in your sleep before,” Tadashi said, lightly bumping Hiro’s forehead with his own. “Or anyone really…So it was just that one time. Honest!”

 

            “Haha I’m just teasing…don’t worry about it.”

 

            Hiro took a brief moment to stretch and to glance back at the long-forgotten TV.

 

            “I don’t think we’re going to finish this movie tonight…might as well turn it off.” Hiro said before he switched the TV off.

 

            “Sorry for interrupting your time with Ewan McGregor…” Tadashi couldn’t help but joke, to which Hiro barked out a laugh.

 

            “Why be sad over such a thing when I have you right here with me?” Hiro asked before he straddled Tadashi’s lap and wrapped his thin arms around Tadashi’s neck.

 

            “Wha?” Tadashi said, quite intelligently really.

 

            “I may not be ready for the whole nine-yards at the moment,” Hiro said softly but no less boldly. “But I think some kissing and touching wouldn’t hurt? And if anything, we can find out if this is all a good idea in the first place.”

 

            “Sometimes it’s scary how logical you can be about these things.” Tadashi said, shaking his head in wonder at his boyfriend.

 

            “If I don’t approach this topic logically, my heart might just explode from the embarrassment! No joke.” Hiro said. His cheeks got a little rosy right then and there, further proving his point. Tadashi found himself chuckling.

 

            “Yeah…I know the feeling.”

 

            “So let’s do this…for science!”

 

            “Haha…yes, for science.”

 

            Hiro leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against Tadashi’s cheek.

 

            “Hey…if you get uncomfortable at any point in time, just let me know ok?” Hiro whispered into Tadashi’s ear. Tadashi nodded.

 

            “I will. The same goes for you ok?”

 

            “Mhm. And I know that you usually like to only do these things when it feels right…so if you’re not feeling it…I’ll stop. Just let me know.”

 

            “Ok. Thank you Hiro.”

 

            “Mmm.”

 

            The two hugged each other close before Hiro leaned in to kiss Tadashi softly on the lips. The two spent a minute or so simply kissing each other before they paused to catch their breath. To Tadashi’s slight concern, Hiro’s shoulders started shaking a little bit.

 

            “Hiro?” Tadashi asked gently, his voice full of concern.

 

            “Back’s itching a little again…nothing serious.” Hiro replied reassuringly.

 

            “…Want me to kiss it better?” Tadashi asked. When his brain caught up with his mouth, Tadashi smiled apologetically at Hiro.

 

            “You goofball,” Hiro said half-affectionately, half-exasperatedly. “But sure, kiss it better.”

 

            “Ok. Here, lay down for me?”

 

            Hiro removed himself from Tadashi’s lap and did as Tadashi requested; Tadashi anchored his arms on either side of Hiro and leaned over Hiro’s slender back. Tadashi only kissed Hiro’s left shoulder at first; when Hiro didn’t give any indication that he was uncomfortable with what Tadashi was doing, Tadashi started leaving kisses across Hiro’s back.

 

            “Feel better?” Tadashi asked gently when he finished kissing Hiro’s right shoulder.

 

            “Mmm…you can keep going.” Hiro replied. He found the kisses on his back to be quite pleasant.

 

            “Ok.”

 

           Tadashi moved downwards. When Tadashi placed a feather-light kiss right in the middle of Hiro’s spine, the sensation made Hiro shudder; Hiro inadvertently moved his body so that Tadashi would have easier access. This process went on for a couple more seconds before Tadashi moved back upwards; Tadashi then paused in his ministrations, his lips lingering against Hiro’s nape. Hiro heart raced as he felt Tadashi’s hot breath against his skin. _Wait, why would you choose now to stop?_ Hiro whined to himself.

 

            “Does it feel good Hiro?” Tadashi whispered. Hiro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _He’s just being nice and patient. Relax yourself._ Hiro thought.

 

            “Yes...” Hiro whispered.

 

            “Ok…I’ll kiss you more then.”

 

            “Please…”

 

            Tadashi kissed all along Hiro’s shoulders again before he made his way down Hiro’s spine; Hiro slowly felt himself unravel under Tadashi’s touch. Although Hiro wanted to keep vocal reactions to a bare minimum, he found that Tadashi liked to follow his cues and that Tadashi _really_ didn’t like to do anything unless he gave him the ok. As such, Tadashi wouldn’t continue (or go as fast and hard as Hiro wanted) unless Hiro either vocalized his pleasure or if he told Tadashi straight out that he wanted him to continue kissing him (like he had before). Both options sounded horrifically embarrassing, but Hiro supposed saying things bluntly took more time and effort.

 

            “Ngh…” Hiro sighed softly when Tadashi placed a particularly hard kiss near the base of his spine. When he sensed that Tadashi had once again stopped, Hiro rolled over to gaze at his boyfriend.

 

            “Tadashi?” Hiro prompted.

 

            “Sorry…just getting a little…nervous.” Tadashi admitted. He felt his cheeks heat up.

 

            “We can stop…” Hiro said instantly. He wiggled upwards a little so that he wasn’t directly underneath Tadashi anymore.

 

            “Wait…can I try one more thing first?”

 

            “Mmm…sure, what is it?”

 

            “Um…can I kiss your chest?”

 

            Hiro reflexively covered his chest, but slowly opened up his arms after he gave Tadashi’s request a bit more thought.

 

            “Um…sure. You can reach underneath my shirt too if you want…” Hiro said shyly. Tadashi nodded.

 

            “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

            “Ok.” Hiro replied as he fully flipped over so that he was now lying on his back.

 

            Tadashi kissed along Hiro's prominent collarbone first before he started slowly kissing along Hiro's sternum. Hiro felt a little embarrassed looking at Tadashi doing his business, so he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. 

 

            As such, when Tadashi's lips made brief contact with his right nipple, Hiro yelped aloud. Tadashi instantly pulled away, almost as he had been burned. 

 

            "O-oh...that felt really weird..." Hiro squeaked. 

 

            "Sorry..." Tadashi replied. 

 

            "N-no...it's not your fault..."

 

            "Should I stop?"

 

            "Mmm...yeah, just kiss me on the lips. I don't think I'm ready to be kissed there just yet..."

 

            "Ok. No worries Hiro." Tadashi said before he kissed Hiro on the forehead. Hiro immediately felt himself relax; Tadashi’s forehead kisses had a knack for doing that it seemed.

 

            The two shared a couple of more kisses before they separated again.

 

            "How are you feeling Hiro?" Tadashi asked. He plopped down next to Hiro as his arms were getting a little tired.

 

            "I don't know...fuzzy?" Hiro replied, smiling a little. 

 

            "Really?"

 

            "Yeah. What about you?"

 

            "...I feel like my heart's going to burst out of my chest." Tadashi said honestly. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle a little.

 

            "Is that a good or bad thing?" 

 

            "...Both...I guess."

 

            Tadashi’s words made Hiro’s heart feel like it was suddenly being squeezed.

 

            “Tadashi…Are you scared?” Hiro asked softly. He cupped Tadashi’s cheek and made sure that he kept eye contact with him. That way, he could fully assess whether or not Tadashi was being truthful with him.

 

            “Yes…I really am.” Tadashi whispered back.

 

            It took almost all of Hiro’s willpower to stop the reflexive “why?” from falling out of his mouth. It didn’t matter to Hiro why Tadashi was scared at the moment; what did matter was to ensure that Tadashi didn’t feel scared anymore. _Besides, I have a good feeling as to why he’s scared. There isn’t really a need to ask. Not right now at least_  Hiro thought.

 

            “Will you feel better if we just…stop? Let’s just call it a night for now.” Hiro suggested. Hiro made sure to not even bring up the idea of trying again lest that made Tadashi more uncomfortable. Tadashi hesitated for a brief moment but eventually nodded in agreement.

 

            “Yeah…that sounds good.” Tadashi replied at last.

 

            “Ok.”

 

            The two sat up on the bed; before Tadashi excused himself for a shower, Hiro pulled him into a warm, loving hug.

 

            “I love you Tadashi,” Hiro said into Tadashi’s chest (right above his heart actually). “We can talk more about everything tomorrow. Please don’t worry ok?”

 

            “Hiro…I’m so sorry…I−”

 

            “But nothing Tadashi,’ Hiro said gently but no less firmly. “There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I wasn’t fully ready tonight so why should you expect yourself to be?”

 

            “…”

 

            Hiro hugged Tadashi for a good solid minute before he blew a raspberry against each of Tadashi’s cheeks; Tadashi found himself smiling by the time they broke apart.

 

            “Thank you Hiro.”

 

            “No problem. Now let’s get a goodnight’s sleep ok?”

 

            “Yes...of course, of course.”

 

            The two started preparing for bed; Tadashi started showering in Hiro’s bathroom while Hiro made a short trip downstairs to grab a glass of water. After Hiro poured himself a glass, he started walking around his living room; sometimes, doing such an exercise helped him to think.

 

            The past hour had definitely been interesting to say the least; despite the fact that it ended on a slightly awkward note, Hiro actually didn’t feel particularly discouraged. In fact, the more Hiro thought about it, the more Hiro realized that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

            “Well, it’s not that I _want_ Tadashi to be scared of course,” Hiro thought aloud. “But I’d take a scared Tadashi over a Tadashi who does whatever he pleases any day. Tadashi being scared is a sign that he cares.”

 

            “If only he understood though. He probably thinks that he failed horribly or something…when that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Typical worry-wart Tadashi…Sometimes I wish he treated himself as nicely as he treats everyone else.”

 

            Despite Hiro’s relative optimism, the big question stay remained: how exactly were the two of them going to get comfortable enough to do this?

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit...I find back-kissing to be very enjoyable (*shot*), so I decided to include Hiro experiencing it. ;w; Weird i know. I don't think most stories ever feature back-kisses pwahahaaa orz 
> 
> Anyway sorry for these past two chapters...they feel a little filler-y but...at the same time I guess it's more realistic to have Tadashi and Hiro fail at initiating sex a couple of times before they finally get it, right? Or something idk.
> 
> I'm completely out of my element here XDDD. Clearly. I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll get better at all of this in the future.
> 
> Once again, come find me on Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’m always lurking around (cuz I have no lifeeeeeee *punted*) and I’d love to hear what you guys think. Thank you in advance!


	5. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro gets indirect and direct help from his good friends Honey Lemon and Fred (respectively).
> 
> Alternative summary: The author really wanted to write Hiro wearing thigh-high socks and cute lace collars because she's utter trash. Hiro confesses his concerns and feelings somewhere along the way of the blatant fanservice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have any excuses left as to why this is taking so long. Just...please bear with me a little longer ahahahaa orz. The misery and wait will be over soon. I promise.
> 
> This chapter (and the following one for that matter) took a couple of dozen revisions (lolol;;; orz) but I think I'm satisfied with how it all ended up overall. I had tried writing multiple scenarios that involved introducing "original characters" for the sole purpose of allowing Hiro and Tadashi to "confess their inner fears already" but...
> 
> Eh. It was all taking WAY too long...so I kinda just scrapped it and had the "Original Characters" replaced with our favorite nerd gang members. I'm not sure how realistic it is in the long run to discuss intimacy woes with friends (lollll) but...ah well. Whatever. lol. /punted to the moon 
> 
> At this point, even I'm just looking forward to the smut already. Eck what even is plot and pacing I clearly don't know.

Part 5

 

          “I never knew that you designed clothes Honey…”

 

          Honey giggled at Hiro’s flabbergasted expression upon entering her boutique. She happened to be working on a new line of clothes and as such, she had a bunch of her work and various fabrics all spread out in the room. Needless to say, Hiro was probably a little overwhelmed by all of the various shades of pink, purple, and yellow.

 

          “You know what they say…you can never have too many passions in life!” Honey replied in her sing-song voice. She simply beamed at Hiro as he walked around to observe the various outfits she was working on.

 

          “No kidding…”

 

          “Remember that sweater you wore on your first date with Tadashi? I worked on it right here in this very boutique actually!”

 

          “No way…!” Hiro exclaimed in surprise. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as memories of Tadashi’s reaction to his outfit came to mind.

 

          “Yeah way! It was certainly one of my favorite projects. But come to think of it…I haven’t seen you wearing the sweater much since then…” Honey said, pouting ever so slightly.

 

          “Honey…it’s summer remember? Why would I wear a sweater when it’s so hot out?” Hiro replied. He didn’t bother adding on the fact that he usually found his plain Tshirts and cargo pants more comfortable to wear. Since Hiro valued comfort more than anything, he usually didn’t dress differently unless there was a special occasion.

 

          “Oh right! Hm, that is a problem…”

 

          Hiro gazed at his friend, his head tilting slightly in concern.

 

          “Honey…you brought me here to help you with a big order you have coming up…why are we discussing my outfit choices?”

 

          “Oh no reason,” Honey said, once again smiling at Hiro. “Sorry! I get easily side-tracked when I get into my designing moods. Thanks for keeping me on track Hiro!”

 

          Hiro had a vague feeling that Honey wasn’t being entirely honest with him (she seemed to be acting a little suspicious actually), but he decided to simply drop the subject. Besides, she was definitely right about getting easily side-tracked when one was designing something; Hiro suffered from the very same lack of focus when he designed his robots sometimes.

 

          “Of course…I just hope that I can actually help you,” Hiro said. “After all, I’m a robotics genius and um…nothing more to be quite honest.”

 

          “Oh don’t be silly! You’re definitely more than just a robotics genius and you’ll be very helpful, trust me…Just give me a minute!”

 

          Honey spent a brief minute or two pulling out various clothes items from a large drawer in the back of her boutique. After double-checking what she pulled out, she then walked back over to Hiro and handed over a bunch of clothes.

 

          “I have a client who has very similar size proportions to you,” Honey explained to Hiro. “I just wanted to double check how everything would look and fit before I shipped out their order. You think you can try these on for me?”

 

          Hiro mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _Ah, so that’s what Honey needs me for. Glad it doesn’t require any sewing skills or I’d just embarrass myself._

 

          “Sure Honey…do you have a dressing room in here?” Hiro asked.

 

          “I have a walk-in closet just over there which functions just like one! I’ll be out here working on the rest of my projects so…whenever you finish putting on a particular outfit, just call me ok?”

 

          Hiro nodded and followed Honey’s directions to the walk-in closet and closed the door behind him. After placing the clothes Honey gave him in a neat pile on an empty shelf, Hiro stripped off his shirt and his pants. The walk-in closet wasn’t particularly big, so it wasn’t hard for Hiro to spot the full-length mirror; Hiro knew that he shouldn’t dilly-dally, but he couldn’t help but walk over and gaze at his own reflection for a little bit.

 

          Hiro spent a couple of seconds simply staring at his reflection before he proceeded to flex his arms; unsurprisingly, nothing much came out of doing so. Hiro sighed quietly and shook his head at his reflection. It appeared he was just as thin and scrawny as he was in his teenage years; the only real difference was that he was a little taller now. _Talk about being a total noodle-child. Maybe I should ask Tadashi or one of our other friends to help me work out one day or something_ Hiro thought.

 

          Well, this wasn’t the time to get self-conscious and bitter; Hiro had a job to do and he couldn’t let Honey down. Hiro lightly clapped his hands against his cheeks before he went back to the pile of clothes and picked out the first outfit to try on.

 

          The whole process played out normally enough; Hiro would try on a particular outfit and then step out to have Honey Lemon look over her work. Honey either made a few small adjustments to her clothes or simply requested for Hiro to get changed again; this went on for about 15 minutes. Hiro knew that Honey was more concerned about her outfits than she was about his appearance, but he still felt shy being subjected to her critical gaze.

 

          As such, Hiro felt relieved when he made it to the bottom of his clothes pile (who knew that trying on clothes could be so tiring?). However, his relief didn’t last very long; the last outfit Honey had given him to try on was… _different_ , to say the least.

 

          “Um…Do I really have to put this outfit on…” Hiro muttered to himself. He felt his face get warmer the longer he looked at the outfit, which consisted of a pair of black, thigh-high socks and a petite sundress that had Hello Kitty’s face plastered across the bust*.

 

          “Actually…wouldn’t it be scarier if I actually looked good in it?” Hiro asked rhetorically before moving to put on the articles of clothing. Hiro managed to don the dress easily enough (he had to admit it was pretty comfy actually); the socks, on the other hand, were a little trickier to get on. Still, after a minute of gentle tugging, Hiro managed to get everything on; he then stared at his reflection for a few seconds and patted down any wrinkles he happened to find.

 

          “Hiro, is everything ok in there?” Honey called from outside the room.

 

          “Yeah...I just didn’t want to damage the socks...I’ll be right out.” Hiro replied reassuringly.

 

          “Ok!”

 

          Hiro took a steadying breath before stepping out; it was a good thing that he did, because Honey pulled him into a tight hug the moment she saw him.

 

          “Oh my gosh!!! You look SO ADORABLE!!” Honey gushed in excitement while Hiro struggled to breathe against her (surprisingly) strong arms.

 

          “Honey...please…” Hiro gasped.

 

          “Oh I can’t believe I almost forgot the accessories! How silly of me…” Honey exclaimed before finally releasing Hiro.  

 

          Honey went to grab two items off her desk; meanwhile, Hiro took a second or two to catch his breath. The next thing Hiro knew, Honey was fitting a pair of cat ears on his head; after Honey secured the cat ears, she adeptly tied what appeared to be a choker or collar of some sort around Hiro’s thin neck. Hiro curiously ran his fingers over the cat ears (they were incredibly soft) and the collar (it appeared to be made of ribbons and lace); Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle quietly because the accessories reminded him of the uniform Aunt Cass gave him. _Come to think of it, I haven’t touched those clothes in awhile either._

 

          The soft sound of Honey clicking her tongue in mild displeasure brought Hiro back into the present.

 

          “I tried really hard fixing the collar to match the dress, but I honestly think the outfit’s better without it…I’m going to tell my client before sending out the order...”

 

          “What’s wrong with the collar? I think it’s...pretty, as far as collars go?” Hiro asked, genuinely curious.

 

          “I think the collar doesn’t fit with the dress because it’s made of different materials….now maybe if the ribbon was made of cloth instead of polyester…” Honey explained.

 

          “Ok, you lost me there Honey,” Hiro said, chuckling slightly. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

 

          “But I think this all works out in the end! That collar looks absolutely wonderful on you Hiro. You can keep it.”

 

          Hiro’s mouth fell open in surprise.

 

          “Honey I can’t do that...save it for another client or something.”

 

          “Oh no no no,” Honey insisted. “I don’t sell collars at all actually. I’ve just had a long relationship with this particular customer, so I decided to go the extra mile for them. So no worries! Please take it.”

       

          Hiro felt his cheeks flush a little.

       

          “...Ok, thanks Honey. I’ll take good care of it.”

       

          “No problem! That should be the last of the outfits I gave you to try…so why don’t you get changed and we’ll meet up with Fred for a quick lunch? You can just leave the clothes in the closet by the way…I’ll clean it all up later.”

           

          Hiro didn’t need to be told twice; Hiro went back into the closet and quickly stripped out of the dress and socks. When Hiro finished putting everything in a neat pile and changing back into his regular clothes, the two friends headed out to join Fred for some food. After the trio finished lunch, Honey excused herself to go back to her boutique; Fred, who didn’t really have anything to do for the day, decided to stay with Hiro for awhile longer. Since Hiro’s house was closer than Fred’s, the two ultimately decided to go hang out there.

           

          “What’s keeping Tadashi away from his beloved boyfriend today anyway?” Fred asked nonchalantly as Hiro opened his garage door.

           

          “He had a doctor’s appointment today,” Hiro explained, inviting Fred into his work-place.

           

          “Ah I see.” Fred said, his eyebrows furrowing in a concerned expression. Fred seated himself on Hiro’s couch before he gently placed his backpack on the floor.

           

          “Oh don’t worry Fred…it’s not like he’s sick or anything,” Hiro quickly reassured his friend. “He just went in to get some health-clearance stuff done…you know, medical-school stuff.”

 

          “Health-clearance?”

 

          “Oh...it’s like getting a physical done and getting lab work to see whether or not you’re properly immune to vaccine-preventable diseases,” Hiro explained. “Boring but necessary stuff.”

 

          “Ah, that makes sense. They wouldn’t allow you to work in hospitals if you were sick or something.”

 

          “Yep. And to be honest, I don’t think it’s a bad thing for Tadashi to have some time for himself,” Hiro said as he fired up his computer. “After all, he spent all of last week at my place to help me with my ankle and sunburn. Heh...he’s probably a little tired of me.”

 

          Hiro’s statement wasn’t supposed to sound remotely sad (he was honestly joking), but Fred’s face fell almost instantly regardless.

 

          “Oh my god...is everything between you and Tadashi ok?! This is an emergency!” Fred exclaimed.

 

          Hiro had to admit that he was a little taken aback by Fred’s reaction. It was downright strange to see someone who was usually so chill and nonchalant be so fiercely emotional.

 

          “Woah woah woah Fred...there is no emergency! I was joking! Everything between Tadashi and I are fine.” Hiro said, putting his hands up defensively as if he was confessing to a crime.

 

          Which was probably what prompted Fred’s next words and his slightly suspicious stare.

 

          “Are you sure?”

 

          Hiro couldn’t help but shoot a particularly annoyed look at his friend.

 

          “YES, I’m sure,” Hiro insisted. “Oh great...now I just sound defensive.”

 

          “You said it, not me. Now the idea’s stuck in my head and won’t leave.” Fred said cheerfully. Hiro groaned.

 

          “I was _joking_. Really, I was.”

 

          “But all joking aside...are you happy Hiro?” Fred asked gently.

 

          “Why the sudden curiosity?” Hiro asked. He half-wondered if this was another playful trick.

 

          “I just don’t want any of my friends to be unhappy that’s all. And this is your first romantic relationship with someone after all, so I'm especially concerned. I mean, not to say you're not doing an amazing job but, you know." 

 

          Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle, both in amusement and mild confusion. He supposed that he had always known that Fred’s thought-process was a little different, but he had to admit that the sudden topic change caught him by surprise. To hide how secretly flustered he was becoming, Hiro busied himself with looking for one of his tools amongst his shelves. Maybe he could get some work done today.

 

          “Um, thanks I guess? I don’t think I deserve all the credit for that though,” Hiro said truthfully. “Tadashi’s incredibly kind and patient with me, even when I get downright...immature and annoying.”

 

          Hiro found the tool he was looking for but discovered, to his slight annoyance, that he was just a little too short to reach it. Just as he busied himself with looking for his small step-ladder, Fred appeared from behind him.

 

          “Need some help?” Fred asked.

 

          “Yes, please.”

 

          Fred reached up and easily retrieved the tool Hiro needed.

 

          “Why was I cursed with my height?” Hiro groused softly as he accepted the tool from Fred’s hands.

 

          “I’m sure it can be a little inconvenient at times,” Fred said comfortingly. “But look on the bright side...your height has Tadashi head over heels for you.”

 

          Hiro’s mouth fell open in shock (and embarrassment).

 

          “Fred!!”

 

          “What? It’s the truth.”

 

          “...” Hiro promptly walked away and started working on his robot prototype to escape responding to Fred’s statement. Despite his inability to respond, Hiro knew that Fred had a point; for whatever reason, Tadashi did have a thing for his small size.

 

          The two friends settled into a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes before Hiro spoke up again. Sometimes, it just took time for your brain to come up with retorts.

 

          “To be honest, I don’t understand why Tadashi likes that about me...or why he likes _me_ for that matter sometimes.” Hiro whispered softly.

 

          “What?” Fred prompted again, not hearing Hiro.

 

          “What’s there to like about someone like me anyway?” Hiro reiterated a little louder, cracking an awkward smile at his friend. The memory of him flexing in front of Honey's mirror flashed before his eyes. 

 

          “Hiro…”

 

          Hiro was surprised when Fred pulled him into a warm hug; he was even more surprised to find himself readily returning it. Hiro supposed that Fred (and Honey Lemon for that matter) had a strange knack for such things.

 

          “Do you want to talk about it at all?” Fred asked gently when they broke apart.

         

          “Mmm...I guess it can’t hurt,” Hiro said. “It just... _fully_ hit me that perhaps I could use some help, considering I’m new to this whole ‘relationship’ business after all.”

 

          “Sounds logical to me. So what’s on your mind?”

 

          Hiro sighed softly before he stopped tinkering away at his prototype. His heart wasn’t in it at the moment anyway.

 

          “Well...just the other day, Tadashi said that he felt scared when he was talking to me before bed. Um, sorry that I can't really go into the details about it but...yeah. The more I think about it, the more unsettling I find it all.”

 

          “Mmhm.”

 

          “I can’t help but feel...like he’s scared of me,” Hiro said, starting to run his hand through his hair (a nervous habit). “Of course, I stopped whatever it that I was doing and made sure Tadashi felt comfortable again but...ahh I don’t know...It just felt awkward and weird. I've never had something like this happen before in my 6 months together with Tadashi.”

 

          Fred remained silent, but Hiro could practically see the gears turning in his head.

 

          “Ah...I think I understand.” Fred said. Hiro couldn’t help but fidget a little uncomfortably; after all, what exactly had Fred figured out? Did he figure out that Hiro and Tadashi's conversation happened in the context of attempting to get intimate with one another? 

 

          “So let me just start off by saying that it’s totally normal to have a few bumps in the road with these sort of things…”

 

          “Yeah, I know.” Hiro couldn't help but interrupt a little. He didn't want Fred to elaborate on what exactly "these sort of things" happened to be. 

 

          “I also want to say that I don’t think Tadashi’s scared of you.”

 

          “Then what could it be?” Hiro asked, genuinely confused. "What exactly is he scared of? I mean, I think I have some kind of idea but...I don't think I'm understanding it completely." 

 

          “Hm...if I had to venture a guess,” Fred mused, stroking his chin. “I think he’s scared _for_ you.”

 

          “Scared _for_ me?”

 

          “Yeah. As in, scared on your behalf.”

 

          “I...don’t think I quite understand,” Hiro said honestly. “Can you please explain?”

 

          “What I mean is that Tadashi cares a lot about you,” Fred replied. “So much that he’s probably scared...about hurting you or something like that. Like, he’s scared that he’ll mess things up somehow and hurt your feelings? You know, that sort of a thing.”

 

          Hiro took a moment to process Fred’s words; he supposed that it _was_ possible. Tadashi had an amazing tendency to care more about Hiro’s well-being than his own, much to Hiro’s eternal frustration. A thought process that included the possibility of, "What if I hurt Hiro by doing this?" seemed totally plausible.

 

          “I...suppose that could be it,” Hiro said slowly. “Like, maybe he’s scared of breaking my heart or making me unhappy?”

 

          “Yeah. Something like that.”

 

          “I see.”

 

          “I have a pretty good feeling about it. Tadashi’s kindness has a sort of pattern to it, you know? But it could never hurt to just ask him directly of course.” Fred suggested.

 

          “Mm, I agree. Hopefully I’ll get to speak to him about it soon. Thanks Fred.” Hiro said, smiling at his friend. Fred smiled easily in return.

 

          “No problem! But in the meantime, let’s  have some fun.”

 

          “Fun?”

 

          “Yes,” Fred said breezingly, reaching for his backpack. “I, Fred, do not allow my friends to question their significant other’s love for them. As such, I propose that we have a little fun with what I like to call my ‘secret weapon’.”

 

          Fred pulled his "secret weapon" out from his backpack, and Hiro couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

          “So...are you up for an impromptu photoshoot?”

 

  
TBC

 

*Use this URL to see the glory that is called Hiro in a Hello Kitty Dress:

http://johnnybooboo.tumblr.com/post/107634899653/big-ass-dump-srry-top-pic-was-greeting-to-jp-bh6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...the ending made a little more sense in my head (not to mention the pacing was better ahahaa orz). Oh well; I'm a little too unmotivated to write out everything to explain my reasoning/logic behind it. lol 
> 
> TL;DR I think it's time for Hiro to flaunt his stuff again and he just needed a little reminding from Honey and Fred. ;) The "infamous picture" of him rocking Tadashi's cardigan was oh so long ago after all (aka the third installment) and so was the time when Hiro wowed him with the Lucky Cat Cafe uniform (aka the 8th installment) lolol. 
> 
> In addition, I just really really want Hiro to "seduce" Tadashi with a cute collar or two ;) Think of all the possibilities for hickies!! /shotshotshot 
> 
> (I am such trash I'm sorry orz) 
> 
> Can't wait to see how Tadashi's talk with Wasabi and Gogo is going to go~~~ Wehehheheheee.
> 
> Once again, come find me on Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’m always lurking around (cuz I have no lifeeeeeee *punted*) and I’d love to hear what you guys thinks. Thank you in advance!


	6. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tadashi gets indirect and direct help from his good friends Gogo and Wasabi.
> 
> Also, Hiro and Tadashi finally discuss the issue at hand, and Tadashi comes clean with his fears. Fluffiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through SOOO many revisions oh my god orz. At first, I had totally envisioned Tadashi talking to both Gogo and Wasabi about his "relationship problems" in the gym but...then I thought about how long and tedious that would be...not only to WRITE but for everyone else to read as well. Because you would have to read Hiro's side of the story, Tadashi's side of the story, AND read Hiro and Tadashi's conversation together before the story could finally move on. x_x It would've been too redundant really...
> 
> Thus I am glad that I ultimately decided to just have Wasabi and Gogo drop subtle but important hints to help Tadashi versus having a full conversation. 
> 
> To be honest I'm not quite sure how in-character Wasabi and Gogo are in this chapter...(orz) But I hope they're not too OOC if they aren't in character.

Part Six

 

            “So I just finished ordering all of the labs you need to fill out your health clearance paperwork. You can proceed to get your blood test and urinalysis done now."

 

            "Thank you Dr. Arya. Will the results be available by tomorrow?"

 

            "No problem. Yes, they will be, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow for the physical exam Tadashi."

 

            "I'll be here sharply at 11 then,” Tadashi replied as he secured his belongings. “Take care."

 

            "You do the same."

 

            Tadashi exited the small doctor's office and proceeded further into the medical center towards the laboratory area. After verifying his information with one of the technicians, Tadashi walked to one of the seats to get his blood drawn. Despite not being particularly scared of blood or needles, Tadashi was still quite glad when the technician (named Rob) swiftly and accurately retrieved all the blood samples needed and gave him the sample tube and cup for his urinalysis.

 

            "You’ll find the bathrooms to your right." Rob indicated after placing a piece of gauze and a bandaid on Tadashi's arm.

 

            "Thanks." Tadashi replied.

 

            The urinalysis process didn't take long; Tadashi soon found himself walking towards the exit of the health center. Just as he opened the door, Tadashi noticed someone briskly walking towards him from the corner of his eye; being the gentleman that he was, Tadashi held the door open.

 

            He was surprised to see a familiar face when he made eye contact.

 

            "Gogo?" Tadashi asked.

 

            "Oh. Hey Tadashi." Gogo addressed curtly.

 

            "I didn't know you had an appointment today."

 

            "Course you wouldn't know," Gogo said, smirking a little. "After all, I never told you."

 

            The two friends exited the medical center together and started walking side by side.

 

            "That’s true. Still, what were the odds that we went on the same day and finished at the same time?”

 

            "Low but clearly possible. I went to get my pap smear done. Fun stuff. Kind of wish I didn’t have to come all the way back for the results though."

 

            "O-oh." Tadashi found himself mildly taken aback by Gogo's bluntness.

 

            "Why so shy? You're a medical student Hamada," Gogo teased lightly. “Pap smears are nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

            "I'm not embarrassed or anything! Just...forever impressed by your uncanny ability to speak your mind. You didn't have to tell me what you were doing at the medical center. It’s not like I asked.”

 

            "Heh. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I don't like leaving things ambiguous," Gogo explained. She popped the gum she was chewing loudly, as if in emphasis. "And since I really have nothing to hide, I thought I'd share."

 

            "I see."

 

            "Well, where are you heading to now?"

 

            "Mmm...home I guess? I don't really have anything else planned for the day." Tadashi answered honestly.

 

            "Want to head to the gym with me? I'm meeting Wasabi there in 10 minutes."

 

            The two stopped at a crosswalk. Tadashi thought about Gogo's offer as they waited for their turn to cross.

 

            "I wouldn't mind going, but I don't have any work-out clothes with me." Tadashi mused.

 

            "That's fine. Just borrow some of Wasabi's. You know that he always brings extra clothes." Gogo suggested.  

 

            Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle; Wasabi did have a (slightly strange) tendency to bring extra clothes with him wherever he went. Granted, Wasabi's clothes would be a little big on him, but Tadashi didn't mind that much (it was honestly more of a hassle going back to the cafe). The light turned green and the two friends continued walking.

 

            "If you're so inclined...then I’ll come."

 

            "Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't want you to, right?"

 

            Tadashi pulled his baseball cap down in slight embarrassment. He had forgotten just how straight-forward Gogo was; that is, when Gogo said something, she meant it, plain and simple. In some ways, Gogo's tendency to say things like they were came in handy; Tadashi knew that he didn't have to worry about Gogo having any ulterior motives. He also didn't need to look for any subliminal messages in her words, which meant a much lower chance of creating unnecessary misunderstandings.

 

            "Sorry. Please excuse my temporarily lapse in judgment Madam Gogo." Tadashi replied playfully.

 

            "Pardon granted. You've probably grown a little too used to talking to Hiro, that's all."

 

            Tadashi almost tripped over his feet at Gogo's words. What was with all these sudden curve balls (first the pap-smear and now this) today? But then again, Gogo had always been a little bit of a prankster at heart. It seemed that Tadashi had forgotten that little fact too. _I really haven't spent a lot of time with my friends lately huh?_ Tadashi thought.

 

            "Gogo..." Tadashi said, pouting a little. Gogo barked out a laugh at Tadashi’s childish expression.

 

            "I know you have an adorable boyfriend now, but don't get soft on me Hamada!”

 

            "I am not getting soft," Tadashi insisted. Gogo cocked an eyebrow at him. "However, I am curious as to what you meant by your statement."

 

            "What statement?"

 

            "The one about me getting too used to talking with Hiro."

 

            "Oh that," Gogo said. "What I meant is that unlike Hiro, you don't have to read between the lines for me."

 

            “Right, I remember. But is it a bad thing that I do that for Hiro?" Tadashi asked, feeling mildly defensive.

 

            "Of course not," Gogo reassured. "Unlike me, Hiro’s very shy and introverted. Having a different personality simply means that he needs different accommodations.”

 

            "I guess..." Tadashi replied. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Gogo’s use of the word, “accommodations” but chose not to comment on it.

 

            "But sometimes I imagine it to be good to just say things straight out. Makes things less complicated in my opinion." Gogo said. Tadashi shrugged good-naturedly.

 

            "Yeah, of course." Tadashi replied. Having the courage to be straight-forward was difficult sometimes though, wasn't it? Not everyone could do it.

 

            "Oh, we're here."

 

           Gogo opened the door to the gym and tilted her head for Tadashi to go in.

 

           “Oh, I see Wasabi.” Tadashi said, waving to his friend who was sitting near the counter. Wasabi, who appeared to be checking something on his phone, didn’t notice.

 

            “Yo!” Gogo called out, effectively catching Wasabi’s attention (the poor guy almost dropped his phone).

 

            “Oh, hey Gogo. What are you doing here Tadashi?” Wasabi said, acknowledging his friends.

 

            “Bumped into Gogo right as I was leaving the medical center,” Tadashi explained. “I didn’t really have anything else to do for the day, so I thought I’d work out a bit with you guys.”

 

            “By the way, I offered up your extra clothes for him since he doesn’t have any.” Gogo piped in. Wasabi sputtered a little.

 

            “You would offer up my things without even asking Gogo...but yeah it’s not a problem Tadashi.” Wasabi said.

 

            “Thanks man.” Tadashi said gratefully.

 

            “No problem. But if you didn’t bring your ID card, there’s nothing I can really do about that.” Wasabi said as he scanned his ID at the counter. The clerk briefly glanced at the computer screen before waving him in.

 

            “Don’t worry. I have it on me, even though I haven’t been able to come to the gym that much recently.” Tadashi said as he pulled out his ID and scanned it.

 

            “Is that so? I’m going to have to whip you into shape today then. I can’t let Hiro have an out-of-shape boyfriend.” Gogo said as she scanned in as well.

 

            Tadashi’s nose wrinkled indignantly; on Wasabi’s end, he couldn’t help but laugh (just a little) at Gogo’s playful quip. He gave Tadashi an apologetic look right after though, which Tadashi easily acknowledged. _Now Gogo, on the other hand..._

 

            “I am _not_ out of shape,” Tadashi said pointedly. “And Hiro loves me _just_ fine.”

 

            Tadashi blinked at Gogo’s smirking face before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

            “Oh great, now I just sound defensive.”

 

            “Maybe you should just go home man,” Wasabi suggested, cocking an eyebrow at Gogo. “I think you caught her at a bad time. She’s usually not this savage.”

 

            “It’s not my fault that Tadashi hasn’t hung out with us in awhile. I’ve built-up too many playful jabs and retorts in my system and I need to let them out.”

 

            “Oh boy,” Wasabi said, tone mildly fearful. “I’d totally bail if I were you Tadashi.”

 

            “No, I think this will all work out,” Tadashi said, stroking his chin in thought. He felt a small spark inside him and shot Gogo a fiery, competitive stare. “Gogo’s right...I haven’t had this kind of interpersonal communication in awhile, and I kind of miss it.”

 

            Gogo smirked at Tadashi; Tadashi easily smirked back.

 

            “You are so on Hamada. Meet you at the treadmills in 5.” Gogo said before she headed off to the women’s locker room to change.

 

            “Sure thing.” Tadashi said before he briskly headed off to the men’s locker room.

 

            Neither of the two saw Wasabi sigh into his hand behind them.

 

            “First I get stuck with taking public transportation because my van is in the garage for repairs and now this. Honestly. _Honestly._ ”

 

            Wasabi just couldn’t catch a break.

 

***

 

            “I think I might have overdone it…”

 

            “Yeah, I’ll say.”

 

            Tadashi couldn’t help but hiss quietly as he sat down on the bus stop bench; after Wasabi sprayed disinfectant on the bench and let it air-dry, he sat down as well. Gogo lived in the opposite direction of both Tadashi and Wasabi, so she had left on her own after they finished working out. _My quadriceps and shoulders are killing me_ Tadashi thought.

 

            “You think Hiro would be up for giving me a massage?” Tadashi asked quietly as he gently squeezed his right shoulder. Wasabi snorted in response.

 

            “How would I know better than him or you? Call him to see if he’d be up for it.” Wasabi replied.

 

            “That sounds logical.” Tadashi said as he pulled out his phone.

 

            “So you’re understanding logic now? Thank my lucky stars. I thought you were going to pop a blood vessel in your skull from benching so much.” Wasabi said, rather dryly in fact. Tadashi pouted a little at his friend.

 

            “Hey, Gogo egged me on…”

 

            “And yet you’re the one in pain right now, so who was the ultimate loser of your little competition? Gogo goes to the gym religiously man. Have you forgotten?”

 

            “...” Tadashi supposed that he had and as such, had no response. His leg and arm muscles tingled unpleasantly.

 

            “By the way, the answer to my question wasn’t you. For the record, the ultimate loser was me,” Wasabi said. “It’s kind of hard to work out when I had to spot you guys when you benched and observe you guys when you ran on the treadmills.”

 

_Yikes. Wasabi had a point, didn’t he?_

 

            “Alright alright, I get it. I’m sorry about what I did today,” Tadashi apologized earnestly. “It wasn’t fair of me to ruin your workout...especially since I wasn’t even supposed to be at the gym today in the first place.”  

 

            “Apology accepted. But I’m just glad you didn’t seriously hurt yourself,” Wasabi said. Now that he had stated his piece, Wasabi’s face visibly softened as he spoke to his friend. “As I said, I’m not particularly worried about Gogo because she trains hard and consistently. Now you on the other hand, can definitely use a protein shake and some good solid rest when you go back home.”

 

            The bus pulled up to the bus stop right as Wasabi finished his sentence. Wasabi easily sat up from the chair while Tadashi slowly pulled himself up, hissing as he did so. The two friends boarded the bus, paid their fare, and moved to the back; neither of their trips were particularly long, so both Tadashi and Wasabi remained standing. Tadashi figured it’d save his sore muscles some stress and Wasabi didn’t want to make a scene by spraying an empty seat with antiseptic. However, he did put on a latex glove before he held onto one of the handle bars of the bus; it was definitely still noticeable, but definitely less so than spraying disinfectant.

 

            “I’m sorry for making you worry too.” Tadashi added.

 

            “Ah it’s ok. Apologizing to a worried Hiro might be a little harder though.”

 

            Tadashi laughed shakily.

 

            “Yeah, I suppose.”

 

            “Go on and call him to see if he’s up to taking care of you. I think it’s worth a shot. Might as well milk your injuries for what they’re worth and get some good tender loving care from your boyfriend.”

 

            “W-wasabi!”

 

            “What? It’s true. Then maybe you can reward Hiro with a kiss or two. Talk about romantic...”

 

            Tadashi shook his head as he dialed Hiro’s number. His friends were getting _way_ too comfortable with teasing him about Hiro. _Well, that’s what friends do I guess_ Tadashi thought.

 

            “Although...there’s almost 20 billion germs in the human mouth so maybe it’s really not romantic after all.” Wasabi said, looking just a bit queasy all of a sudden. Tadashi couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

            “Hello. Tadashi?” Hiro picked up the phone call.

 

            “Oh, hey Hiro.” Tadashi replied.

 

            “Someone seems to be having a good time. Did I interrupt something?”

 

            “No it’s nothing. Wasabi just said something that was so… ‘Wasabi’ that I couldn’t help but laugh. Are you at home right now?”

 

            “Yeah I’m home. Why? Do you want to come over?”

 

            “If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to come over. Um, I sort of went to the gym after my doctor’s appointment and I worked out too much. I’m kind of really sore.”

 

            There was a brief pause before Hiro snorted, rather loudly in fact.

 

            “And what am I do about that exactly? You’re going to have to spell it out for me please.” Hiro said teasingly. Tadashi had no trouble imagining just how big Hiro’s grin must have been  at the moment.

 

            Tadashi hid his face in his right hand; Wasabi subsequently placed a comforting hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. It wasn’t like he could hear what Hiro was saying, but he could definitely read Tadashi’s body language.

 

            “A massage would be nice? Please?” Tadashi whispered.

 

            To Tadashi’s surprise, Hiro didn’t laugh at him, not even a little.

 

            “Sure thing. I’ll be happy to take care of you Tadashi. Come on over.”

 

            Tadashi was flabbergasted.

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Yeah.” Hiro said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

            “...Really?”

 

            “Yes. Really.” Hiro stressed every syllable. Tadashi promptly stopped asking the same question lest he made Hiro annoyed.

 

            “Ok. I’ll be over in 5.” Tadashi said gently. He heard Hiro giggle softly on the other end.

 

            “Alright. See you soon.” Hiro said before ending the call.

 

            Wasabi gave Tadashi a small thumbs up; Tadashi couldn’t help but huff a little in embarrassment.

 

            “Now remember...reward him with a kiss or two after.”

 

            Tadashi laughed.

 

            “I’ll be sure to brush my teeth before I do...to minimize the amount germs in my mouth, you know.”

 

            Wasabi smiled serenely; Tadashi’s words were clearly music to his ears.

 

            “Good man, good man.” Wasabi said.

 

***

 

            “Do you feel better now Tadashi?”

 

            “Mmm...yes, definitely. Thank you Hiro.”

 

            “Heh. You’re welcome you big goof. But please be more careful next time, ok?”

 

            "Ok."

 

            Tadashi had been sitting on one of Hiro’s dining room chairs for the past 15 minutes while Hiro dutifully massaged his sore shoulders from behind. Granted, Tadashi still needed to make his protein shake and perhaps apply some ice packs to his lower back and knees, but for the most part, he definitely felt better. _Time to reward Hiro with a kiss or two_ Tadashi thought.

 

            Tadashi tilted his head backwards so that he was now staring at the underside of Hiro’s chin. In turn, Hiro looked downwards, tilting his head curiously.

 

            “What are you doing?” Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

            “Giving my boyfriend a kiss as a reward for helping me?” Tadashi replied before smiling brightly. Hiro giggled. "I brushed my teeth and everything."

 

            “Ok. Happily accepted.”

 

            The two shared two chaste kisses before Hiro pulled away.

 

            “Hey Tadashi?” Hiro whispered as he kissed the tip of Tadashi’s nose.

 

            “Yes Hiro?” Tadashi prompted.

 

            “I...needed to talk to you about something.”

 

            “Mm, about what?”

 

            “About what happened yesterday.”

 

            Tadashi blinked at Hiro a couple of times before he felt his cheeks flush.

 

            “Oh.” Tadashi replied, rather intelligently really. Hiro giggled before he gently kissed Tadashi on the forehead.

 

            “Please don’t worry. I’m not upset or anything. I just wanted you to clarify something for me because I think it’s important.”

 

            “Ok. What do you want me to clarify?”

 

            “Why did you feel scared after we played around a little last night? Please answer honestly. I promise I won’t laugh.”

 

            Hiro gently tilted Tadashi’s head back up before he pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Tadashi felt his heart start beating faster the longer Hiro stared at him with those adorable doe-like eyes.

 

            “I guess...I guess I was scared for a couple of reasons.” Tadashi said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “You _promise_ you won’t laugh?”

 

            “I promise.” Hiro said sincerely. He reached out and gently held Tadashi’s hand in his own, silently encouraging his boyfriend to voice his thoughts.

 

            “Well, I guess I was scared because...well for one, I’ve had a couple of bad experiences with intimacy in the past,” Tadashi explained. “I won’t get into the details because I really don’t care about the past anymore and it wouldn’t be pleasant for you to hear about my exs either. But long story short, some of my past relationships ended because things became awkward after my partner and I started getting intimate.”

 

            Tadashi paused for a second.

 

            “And one relationship in particular ended because my partner and I...couldn’t find a way to compromise when problems arose in the bedroom.”

 

            “Mmm.” Hiro voiced, letting Tadashi know that he was still listening. Tadashi took in a deep breath before continuing.

 

            “Ok. Here comes the...really embarrassing part.” Tadashi said, smiling a shaky smile at Hiro.

 

            “I’m not going to laugh.” Hiro reassured once more.

 

            “Ok. Well...I really like you Hiro,” Tadashi said. Although he managed to keep his voice steady, Tadashi felt his hand start shaking. “I like you _a lot._ What if all of this doesn't work out? What if things started getting awkward after we take the next step together?”

 

            “And what if I hurt you? I have experience but you don’t. This is your first romantic relationship and if things go badly, you could be emotionally scarred forever and it'd be all my fault."

 

            Tadashi tried to maintain eye contact with Hiro but he couldn’t at this point; he ended up burying his face in the crook of Hiro’s neck.

 

            “I’m scared of hurting you. If I did, I could never forgive myself.” Tadashi whispered, before he pulled Hiro into a hug. He wanted to hold Hiro close lest he lost his nerve and bailed (his sore muscles be damned).

 

            On Hiro’s end, he simply sighed softly against Tadashi’s shoulder and encircled his arms around Tadashi’s broad back. He spent a couple of minutes simply processing Tadashi’s words and formulating what he should say in response. _So that’s how it is. I guess Fred was right after all_ Hiro thought.

 

            Part of Hiro wanted to simply smack Tadashi (lightly on the head mind you) for being silly. They had been through so much together and Tadashi was scared that their relationship wasn’t going to “work out” after they got intimate? The level of comfort for sex was nothing to sneeze at, but really, was it _that_ big of a deal?  Quite honestly, a part of Hiro found Tadashi’s fear to be a little insulting. Tadashi really needed to have more faith in Hiro (and himself for that matter).

 

            But the other part of Hiro was practically laughing from overwhelming feelings of utter fondness (he would _never_ tell Tadashi about these feelings by the way). Tadashi was just so...genuinely pure-hearted and nice. It was something Hiro had known all along of course, but it didn’t stop Hiro’s stomach from doing all kinds of somersaults anyway. _How is someone like Tadashi even real?_ Hiro thought to himself.

 

            Hiro could safely say that he had his fair share of bad interpersonal experiences throughout his life. When Hiro was a young child, he was bullied (often in fact) for his intelligence and subsequently developed a deep mistrust of people. Luckily for him, as Hiro grew older and entered university, the playing field leveled out a bit; he was no longer really ostracized for his intelligence. Still, Hiro found it difficult to make long-lasting relationships with others most of the time. As such, he knew that people like Tadashi, who had welcomed him into his life with open arms, were hard to come by.

 

            And that they needed to be protected, treasured, and never be let go.

 

            “You idiot…” Hiro whispered softly before he blew a loud raspberry against Tadashi’s neck, right below his ear.

 

            “H-hey!” Tadashi exclaimed, as he retracted himself from Hiro’s arms.

 

            “But you’re the sweetest idiot I know, so I suppose I can forgive you for making such crazy assumptions.”

 

            Before Tadashi could say anything, Hiro gently plopped down on his lap and gently nuzzled his head against the underside of Tadashi’s chin.

 

            “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Hiro asked quickly. Tadashi shook his head (Hiro was really light after all).

 

            “Ok good. Now that you’ve said your piece, can I say mine?”

 

            “Sure?”

 

            “Ok. So first of all...I really appreciate you telling me what you did Tadashi,” Hiro said. “I know that my question turned out to be a bit of a personal one. I just wanted to thank you for...trusting me enough to tell me.”

 

            “Well, you’re welcome?” Tadashi replied, unsure of what else to say in response. He was surprised to see Hiro point a finger straight at his nose after he finished his sentence.

 

            “That being said...you sure have a strange thought process sometimes! Do you really think that intimacy would ruin 6 months of hard work between the both of us? What about our relationship makes you think it’ll end the same way your past ones did? Are you still the same person you were then? Am I exactly like all of your other partners? From my understanding, everything about us has been different from the very beginning!”

 

            Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a few seconds. He opened his mouth once or twice, as if to speak, before he simply shrugged.

 

            “I guess you’re right…I’m sorry, the past is harder to let go than I thought.”

 

            “You don’t need to apologize to me...but I really do want you to have a little more faith in yourself Tadashi,” Hiro said, pouting ever so slightly. He carefully retracted his finger. “It must be tiring, worrying and thinking so much.”

 

            “But if it’s you...I just can’t help but worry.” Tadashi replied, smiling a crooked smile. Hiro couldn’t help but huff a little.

 

            “And that’s another thing. You’re worried that you’ll break my heart? I know that I’ve never been in a relationship before, but who’s to say that I’ve never experienced heartbreak? They’re two entirely different things Tadashi. And also, for the record, I have experienced it, so you won’t ‘emotionally scar’ me or anything. Or at least not to the degree you think you would.”

 

            Tadashi blinked at Hiro for a few seconds.

 

            “Oh.” Tadashi replied, once again, in an intelligent manner. Hiro finally laughed, just a little.

 

            “But I know what you meant. I’m sure heartbreak is different when you’re in a relationship versus when you’re not,” Hiro said as he gently cupped Tadashi’s face with his hands. “But doesn’t a relationship...well, a good one anyway...go both ways? At this point, we’ve both entrusted a fair amount of our hearts to each other already, right? Why are you only worrying about the possibility of you breaking mine? I could break your heart too. Haven’t you thought of that?”

 

            “I mean you _could_ but you...wouldn’t, right?” Tadashi asked uneasily. To be quite honest, it sounded as if Tadashi really hadn't considered the possibility at all, but Hiro decided to let it slide. Instead, he clapped his hands together and smiled happily at Tadashi's words.

 

            “Exactly! Because as your boyfriend and as a decent human being in general, there are many things I could do but I wouldn’t! If I had wanted to hurt you, I could’ve murdered you in your sleep by now, or something. What could’ve given you peace of mind to sleep with me at night if you didn’t...you know, _trust me_?”

 

            “Well, maybe because there are laws against doing such heinous acts? Honestly Hiro, of all the examples you could’ve thought of to help make your point, you picked murder.” Tadashi couldn’t help but playfully interrupt. Hiro rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t leave his face.

 

            “Fine, I can give another example and from your point of view. Have you ever considered how I’m practically a twig compared to you? You could’ve easily snapped my arm in half if you really wanted to by now. How would I dare sit in your lap if I didn't trust you to not hurt me?”

 

            “Oh my god Hiro...don’t say that.” Tadashi groaned into his hand. Such a thought was physically painful to even consider. Hiro chuckled softly.

 

            “Sorry...but you get my point right? Both of us have had multiple opportunities to hurt the other on a regular day-to-day basis, but we clearly haven’t. We’ve shared the same bed multiple times and you haven’t even raised your voice at me, let alone break my arm. Thus, I definitely trust you to not hurt me emotionally. We’re working out just fine Tadashi.”

 

            "But..." Tadashi said, doubt still gnawing away at him a little. 

 

            "No buts Tadashi! I know you care about me and you've shown this countless times. I know you remember what you do for me."

 

            "..." 

 

            “Also, please stop worrying so much, especially about my well-being over your own. I don’t need to be a psychiatrist to tell you that isn’t healthy.”

 

            “Ok. I’ll try?”

 

            “And for the record, even if we did end up breaking up...which we won’t, as I’ve said before...I have always lived pretty independently Tadashi. It comes with being an only child and having a mother that lives a good 200 miles away. If it’s just me in my bed at the end of the day, I can and will take care of myself. Please don’t forget that.”

 

            “Ok. I...understand.”

 

            “That being said, I quite like this new addition in my life called ‘Tadashi’ and I don’t particularly want him to leave my side right now.”

 

            Hiro coughed slightly. Tadashi’s cheeks promptly flushed a lovely shade of pink.

 

            “Really?” Tadashi couldn’t help but ask.

 

            “Yes, _really_. I really like you too. Please don’t make me constantly repeat it. It's embarrassing.”

 

            Tadashi chuckled happily as he affectionately ruffled Hiro’s hair; it was a nonverbal thank you. In return, Hiro grinned.

 

            “Besides, I am _not_ going through introducing someone to my mother again. At least, not anytime soon.” Hiro joked lightly.

 

            “Wow. That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

 

            “No. My mom is scary!”

 

            Tadashi chuckled.

 

            “Oh come on Hiro, don’t be like that.” Tadashi chided gently before hugging Hiro close to him again. Hiro wiggled in Tadashi’s embrace.

 

            “Trying to earn brownie points by siding with my mother? Hmph, I see how it is.” Hiro muttered against Tadashi’s shoulder.

 

            “No. I just love you lots and want to hug you close.”

 

            “ _Gross._ ”

 

            “I know.”

 

            Tadashi squeezed Hiro tightly (but not so tightly that Hiro was uncomfortable) before letting him go and easing Hiro off his lap.

 

            “I should get going. I need to help Aunt Cass close the cafe tonight.”

 

            “Aww you’re leaving so soon?”

 

            “Yeah...sorry,” Tadashi said apologetically, rubbing Hiro’s hands in his own. “I would stay if I could...but you know, duty calls.”

 

            “It’s ok I understand,” Hiro said. “But can you wait for me for just a minute? I want to show you something but I left it upstairs in my room.”

 

            “Sure. I’ll wait in the garage?”

 

            “Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

            After Tadashi gathered his things, the two went their separate ways. When Tadashi made his way into the garage, he sat down on the couch that Hiro kept near his work-computer. _Sitting here brings back so many memories_ Tadashi thought.

 

            After about a minute or two of silence, Tadashi heard Hiro’s light footsteps against the stairs.

 

            “Tadashi?” Hiro called from the stairs.

 

            “I’m on the couch!” Tadashi replied, anticipating Hiro’s question.

 

            “Ok!”

 

            Tadashi may have been able to anticipate Hiro’s question, but he never could have anticipated what he saw next. Upon seeing his boyfriend, Tadashi promptly blushed crimson red.

 

            “H-hiro?”

 

_What are you wearing?!_

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. I'll leave what Hiro's wearing up to your imagination...for now. ;) /shot 
> 
> Writing Hiro's spiel was probably THE hardest part of this chapter to write...it was just really hard to convey the proper message XDDD Not to mention I'm not quite sure if his line of logic makes perfect sense (I tried orz). However, I do find trust issues to be a very important concept. I personally struggle with A LOT of trust issues myself (this is probably the biggest reason why I'd never end up being in a relationship orz), so it was interesting to have a character address them. Thoughts? Do you agree/disagree with Hiro?
> 
> I also hope that Tadashi's fears in this chapter are realistic/if not realistic then at least understandable (FINALLY we know why he's hesitating so much lol). Personally, I don't know what I'd do if I emotionally hurt someone who was dating for the first time. :\\);; I literally "broke" someone's heart for the first time (in my life I mean because ummm no one has ever been interested in me????? orz) just this past year, and let me tell you, that left me feeling absolutely HORRIBLE. UGHHH. And this guy had dated before so...gah...orz
> 
> That being said, Tadashi definitely doesn't give himself enough credit, does he? He's practically been a freaking saint in this relationship after all lolol Why would he ever hurt Hiro? Honestly. lolol
> 
> Good thing that Hiro knows when to be serious and help our precious angel along huh? :3 I could imagine just how badly this whole conversation could've ended if Hiro didn't take Tadashi seriously. But I suppose in the world of fluff, everyone knows how to get along lolol *shot* 
> 
> But then again, I guess being serious and helping Tadashi is what will ultimately get Hiro banged in the end, so I guess that's motivation enough lawlllll /shot. I mean what? Hiro totally did it because he loves Tadashi obviously :p (I'm terrible) 
> 
> The next chapter should be the last one for this installment 'w')/ Hopefully it'll be done soon so that we can finally move on lololl. orz Thank you for being so patient.
> 
> Once again, come find me on Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’m always lurking around (cuz I have no lifeeeeeee *punted*) and I’d love to hear what you guys thinks. Thank you in advance!


	7. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro remembers just how fun it is to get under Tadashi's skin (he's great at it too). Despite being utterly seduced, Tadashi stops things from going further after a few intimate touches. Again. 
> 
> He has a good reason for doing so though, and Hiro's appreciation for his boyfriend grows. 
> 
> Besides, they could always try again. As they say, third time's the charm, right?
> 
> Also, boyfriend shirts are my aesthetic. Guess what's going to be a thing from now on? /shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, this chapter (except for the first long section) was really rushed and not really proof-read, so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors in advance. Considering how filler-y most of it is though, I hope you guys can figure me for being lazy hahaaaaaaa ;w; orz
> 
> Anyhoo, also, I have to apologize for the sheer amount of dialogue. Sorry;;; Sometimes Hiro and Tadashi just get away from me...
> 
> This chapter slightly alludes to Installments 2, 3, 7, and 8. Nothing major...but hey, if you're up to re-reading some of the earlier chapters, please, be my guest. :))

Part Seven

 

       “Um...Honey Lemon made it for someone else...but she decided to give it to me instead…”

 

       Tadashi could totally tell that Hiro was speaking because he could see his lips moving. However, he couldn’t actually understand anything being said though.

 

       He was a little too preoccupied with processing the sight in front of him after all.

 

       “H-hey!”

 

       Tadashi snapped out of his daze. Tadashi just couldn’t ignore a distressed-sounding Hiro it seemed.

 

       “What’s wrong Hiro?” Tadashi asked reflexively, his protective-boyfriend instincts kicking in.

 

       “You, duh. You totally spaced out on me!”

 

       Tadashi hid his face behind his hands.

 

       “W-well how did you expect me to react, coming downstairs dressed like _that_?”

 

       There was a pause.

 

       “...You don’t like it?” Hiro asked, voice small. Tadashi groaned into his hands.

 

       "Is that a real question or are you purposely teasing me?” Tadashi whined, cautiously peeking through his fingers. Hiro bit his lip, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from “smiling”.

 

       “I’m just teasing,” Hiro admitted. His eyes had given him away anyway. “But maybe this is a little… _much._ ”

 

       That was an ironic statement in and of itself, because Hiro was hardly wearing anything really intricate or fancy. He was literally wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

 

       Course, it was worth mentioning that the shorts were quite form-fitting (nicely showcasing Hiro’s long thin legs) and the T-shirt was quite baggy (which drew sharp attention to Hiro’s small and thin stature). Sometimes, even the plainest clothes could become dangerous, when you knew how to use them that is.

 

       Which Hiro clearly did. Tadashi groaned again and closed the gap between his fingers once more.

 

       “Hey, you’re missing out on the best part.” Hiro said softly as he climbed onto the couch and straddled his boyfriend’s lap. He nuzzled his mop of hair against Tadashi’s chin before he gently pried Tadashi’s hands off his face.

 

       Tadashi could’ve easily broken out of Hiro’s grip or kept his eyes closed, but he secretly wanted to see what Hiro had to offer ( _bad Tadashi bad_ ). As such, he opened his eyes and came face to face with the “best part”. Words he had previously heard but didn’t quite process came flooding back.

 

       “Honey made that?” Tadashi asked in wonder. Hiro nodded.

 

       “Yeah, she did.”

 

       “I knew that she made clothes but this is new.” Tadashi mused, tracing the black lace of the collar.

 

       “Well I had no idea she even made clothes in the first place...but anyway, Honey gave it to me because it didn’t match the outfit she was making. Totally random but...I thought you might like it because it looks a lot like the collar Aunt Cass gave me to wear for the SF convention.”

 

       “It does, but the lace and the bow makes it more intricate and pretty. It looks really nice,” Tadashi said, smiling at Hiro. He used his index finger to gently poke at the bell, causing a soft jingle to sound. “Especially on you.”

 

       Hiro giggled before he hid his face against Tadashi’s neck.

 

       “Thanks…” Hiro whispered against Tadashi’s sensitive skin. Tadashi felt his nerves tingle pleasantly.

 

       “So is there an explanation for the big shirt and form-fitting shorts too?” Tadashi joked. Hiro sat up so that he could shake his head.

 

       “No, not really. I just know that you like how small I am and there’s no better way to show that off besides wearing a big shirt.” Hiro replied, smirking a little. Tadashi laughed.

 

       “I see.”

 

       “I wish I could say that the shirt was yours but...alas I can’t. But I’ll make sure to get one the next time I go over to your place.”

 

       Tadashi felt his ears burn.

 

       “Um…”

 

       “But all that aside...are you going to kiss me or what?” Hiro asked softly before he leaned closer towards Tadashi’s face. Tadashi gulped quietly as he felt Hiro’s fingers weave into his hair. That particular tactic always made him instantly weak in the knees.

 

       “D-Do you want me to?” Tadashi asked. It was getting a little hard to think, with Hiro’s warm breath on his lips and Hiro’s fingers massaging his scalp.

 

       “Yes. Please?” Hiro drawled, flashing his tooth gap. It was at that very moment that Tadashi knew that he had lost. _Sneaky little guy isn’t he? He knows just the right buttons to push_ Tadashi thought.

 

       “Alright.” Tadashi said before he leaned forward to kiss Hiro on the lips.

 

       Tadashi should’ve known that Hiro wouldn’t let him off the hook with a light kiss; the moment Tadashi tried to back away, Hiro firmly held him in place with his hands. Tadashi heard Hiro chuckle softly into the kiss, as if to say, “Nice try, but no”.

 

       Well, if Tadashi was going to be completely honest with himself, he supposed that he didn’t mind kissing Hiro more. _It has been awhile since we’ve done this_ Tadashi thought.

 

       Tadashi gently pulled Hiro close to him (deepening the kiss) and returned the favor of weaving his fingers into Hiro’s hair; Hiro mewled happily against his lips in response as Tadashi gently massaged his scalp. Tadashi nibbled Hiro’s lips gently before he shifted his hands from Hiro’s scalp to hold his neck and lower back; Tadashi briefly pushed himself up before he gently lowered Hiro, back first, onto the couch and leaned over him.

 

       The two broke apart to catch their breath. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Hiro fully realized the position he was in; that is, he was completely pinned down with Tadashi looming over him. Hiro promptly hid his face behind his hands.

 

       “Hi.” Hiro whispered, giggling softly. Tadashi giggled himself before he anchored his hands on either side of Hiro’s neck and kissed  him on the forehead.

 

       “Hey, you started all this. What happened to your determination?”

 

       “Hush. Just, give me a few seconds.”

 

       “Ok. One...two…”

 

       Hiro giggled again before he encircled his arms around Tadashi’s neck. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

       “I’m ready. Kiss me again.” Hiro whispered.

 

       “Gladly.” Tadashi replied before he leaned down once more.

 

       It took a couple more playful nibbles and sucks before Hiro opened his mouth and playfully invited Tadashi to use his tongue to kiss him. Tadashi took initiative at first before allowing Hiro to set the pace of the kiss; Tadashi was pleasantly surprised by how much more confident Hiro was with the whole process compared to their very first kissing session. It was to be expected of course (since Hiro had gotten more experience), but it still made Tadashi proud nonetheless.

 

       But of course, getting sufficient oxygen was always important, so Tadashi slowly retracted. But right when Tadashi thought that the kiss would end, Hiro gently used his lips to suck on his tongue, eliciting a low, pleasurable  (and completely involuntary) hum from him.

 

       Hiro looked way too happy with himself when they actually broke apart. Tadashi felt his cheeks burn.

 

       “When did you learn how to do that?” Tadashi whispered breathlessly. Hiro giggled.

 

       “Just now?”

 

       “No way.” Tadashi was quick to reply. Hiro huffed in consequence.

 

       “Does it matter? The real question is, should I do it again?” Hiro cooed before he kissed the side of Tadashi’s lips.

 

       Tadashi chuckled before he returned the gesture.

 

       “No, I guess it doesn’t. And yes, you should.”

 

       “Get over here then.”

 

       “Mm.”

 

       Tadashi and Hiro kissed once again. As Hiro led the kiss, Tadashi slowly massaged Hiro’s hips and his back with his hands; on Hiro’s end, he gently dragged his nails across Tadashi’s broad back and shoulders as he alternated between kissing Tadashi deeply and gently sucking on his tongue with his lips.

 

       At some point, Tadashi moved his hands upwards and once again came upon the collar around Hiro’s neck.

 

       “Oh. Almost forgot about this.” Tadashi said as he traced along the lace of the collar again with his fingers. Hiro leaned his head upwards to kiss Tadashi’s chin.

 

       “Why yes, that’s my neck, which can coincidentally use a little love too. Just saying.” Hiro murmured. Tadashi chuckled.

 

       “Well, since you asked _so_ nicely.” Tadashi replied, moving his lips to kiss  along along Hiro’s prominent collar bone before he made his way back up to his chin. Hiro hummed contently (the human equivalent of a purr) and tilted his head back to allow Tadashi easier access.

 

       Tadashi figured that since Hiro had pulled a “new move” on him, he’d return the favor. Instead of just kissing Hiro’s skin (like he usually did), Tadashi alternated between kissing and gentle sucking. Of course, Tadashi made sure to not damage the delicate lace of the collar nor suck too hard lest he left unwanted hickeys on Hiro’s neck. Surprisingly, Hiro pulled Tadashi closer to him without a word; Tadashi had fully expected a sassy remark or, on the flip side, an embarrassed reaction.

 

       In some corner of his mind, Tadashi was grateful that the couch was soft. Their bodies were pressed so close together that Tadashi  might have accidentally squished Hiro to the point of discomfort otherwise.

 

       After kissing Hiro’s neck, Tadashi moved on to kiss and nibble Hiro’s ears, eliciting a few quiet whimpers from his boyfriend. At some point, Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s hand and placed it on his lean abdomen. The two made eye contact; after a second of deliberation, Hiro moved Tadashi’s hand underneath his shirt and slowly dragged it up his body. Small but pleasurable impulses shot through Tadashi’s fingers as they danced along Hiro’s skin; if Hiro’s soft gasp was anything to go by, he felt the same pleasurable impulses too. Tadashi felt his heart pound against his ears the moment he made eye contact with Hiro again.

 

       It took a lot of self-restraint for Tadashi to say what he said next.  

 

       “Wait.” Tadashi said firmly.

 

       Hiro blinked up at Tadashi. Tadashi sounded pretty serious and as such, instantly caught his attention.

 

       “What’s wrong?” Hiro asked gently. He let go of Tadashi’s hand; Tadashi quickly retracted it from Hiro’s abdomen and fixed his boyfriend’s shirt. Hiro would’ve laughed at the gentlemen-like gesture if he wasn’t so focused on what Tadashi had to say.

 

       “I…”

 

       Tadashi coughed (because his throat suddenly felt very dry) before continuing his statement.

 

       “I can’t continue this. Not tonight. It’d be...irresponsible of me.” Tadashi said, glancing away. His cheeks flushed as he felt Hiro stare, rather intensely in fact, at him.

 

       “Oh, that’s ok,” Hiro replied nonchalantly. “You have to go back to help Aunt Cass close the cafe right? Sorry, I’ve kept you from leaving on time...”

 

       “Well...yeah, I do have to help her. But that’s not the reason why I can’t do this.”

 

       Tadashi sat up; Hiro pushed himself up as well and laid a gentle hand on Tadashi’s arm. The two remained silent for a moment.

 

       “Tadashi?” Hiro prompted. Tadashi still looked pretty troubled; as such, Hiro wanted to know what was bothering his boyfriend.

 

       Tadashi took a deep breath before he cupped Hiro’s cheeks in his hands.

 

       “I just want you to know that the reason I’m stopping isn’t because I don’t want to continue what we were doing. It’s something else.”

 

       “Mmhm.” Hiro nodded in understanding. He tilted his head slightly in Tadashi’s hands, indicating for him to finish his thought.

 

       “It’s just that...I haven’t gotten my lab results from my doctor yet,” Tadashi explained softly. “I went to my doctor mainly for health clearance purposes, but I also requested other lab tests to be done. I just want to make sure that I...don’t have any illnesses that I can transmit to you. I know that I haven’t been in a relationship for awhile and that condoms are effective means of protection, but it can’t hurt to be sure that I’m clean before we do anything.”

 

       There was a brief pause in the conversation before Hiro broke out into soft giggles.

 

       “Oh, so that’s what this is about. You’re too much Tadashi!” Hiro said in affectionate disbelief. He promptly pulled Tadashi into a warm hug, which Tadashi readily returned.

 

       “As a fellow medical student, I know that you understand the risks of sex.” Tadashi whispered against Hiro’s shoulder.

 

       “I do. But I’ve always trusted you and I never doubted. I sincerely appreciate you being doubly sure though.”

 

       “Heh. You’re welcome. I’m sure you would’ve done the same if the circumstances were switched.”

 

       “Hm, maybe. I don’t think I’m as considerate as you are though,” Hiro said as he and Tadashi separated. “Actually, speaking of condoms, I kind of forgot to prepare some. Guess it was good that you stopped things before they went any further tonight.”

 

       Embarrassment promptly blossomed in Tadashi’s chest in response to Hiro’s statement; he coughed slightly in an attempt to hide his light blush.

 

       “Actually, I have some...in my bag. I have lube too.”

 

       Hiro’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

 

       “Since when?”

 

       “Remember that day I ran to the pharmacy to get you some hydrocortisone cream? I picked them up then.”

 

       “Nice.”

 

       “It helps to be prepared when you have a boyfriend who is very good at seducing you.” Tadashi joked lightly. Hiro smirked at him.

 

       “I had forgotten how good I was for awhile to be honest,” Hiro replied, shrugging one shoulder. “But it has all come back to me. I guess our heart-to-heart talk helped me get my confidence back.”

 

       “Yeah, same for me.” Tadashi agreed. Gogo’s face (and her choice words about being straightforward and leaving no room for misunderstandings) flashed across Tadashi’s mind for a brief moment. _Guess Gogo had the right idea after all_ Tadashi thought.

 

       “Ok ok, time to get you out of here. I don’t want Aunt Cass to stress-eat again.” Hiro said, snapping Tadashi out of his thoughts. The two climbed off the couch and started making their way towards the door.

 

       “You know, I just had a thought…” Tadashi mused as Hiro opened the door for him.

 

       “What?”

 

       “It seems that we get our most nasty on the couch in the garage. Maybe part of the reason why you and I could never get into the mood was because we weren’t in the right place.”

 

       Hiro blinked for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

 

       “You do have a point there,” Hiro replied. “That being said, I think the bed is better suited for such things, especially since…”

 

       Hiro trailed off and didn’t quite finish his sentence, much to his embarrassment. But Tadashi knew what he meant.

 

       “Since it’s the first time, right?” Tadashi said softly. Hiro nodded shyly.

 

       “Yeah.”

 

       Tadashi chuckled before affectionately ruffling Hiro’s hair. Hiro relished the affectionate gesture for a couple of seconds before he gently swatted Tadashi’s hand away.

 

       “Go on Tadashi, it’s getting late.”

 

       “Ok.”

 

       “I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe?”

 

       “Yeah I’ll come over after my doctor’s appointment,” Tadashi replied, not even really needing to think about it. “Then maybe we can give this another shot.”

 

       Hiro played with the hem of his baggy shirt.

 

       “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know,” Hiro said softly. “I know that you don’t like to push these things.”

 

       “I know. But trust me, you’re not forcing me to do anything I don’t want to.” Tadashi insisted. Hiro chuckled.

 

       “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow I guess.”

 

       “Yep.”

 

       “Goodnight Tadashi.”

 

       “Goodnight Hiro. I’ll text you before I go to bed.”

 

       Hiro watched Tadashi walk until he turned a corner and was no longer in sight.

 

       “Pfft. Nerd.” Hiro whispered softly to himself. He closed the garage door and made his way back into his house to make some dinner.

 

       On Tadashi’s end, the rest of his day passed uneventfully; after helping Aunt Cass close the cafe, Tadashi made himself a protein shake and retired to do some personal study in his room. Before Tadashi went to bed that night, he made sure to pack some clothes into his bag (he might end up staying over at Hiro’s house after all). After he finished packing for himself, Tadashi laid out a couple of his remaining shirts on his bed and pondered which one Hiro would be most comfortable wearing (if he chose to do so, that is). After a minute of thought, he packed two additional shirts (a red one and dark blue one) in his bag and tucked himself in for the night. Before he turned off the lights, he softly requested for Baymax to shoot a quick text to Hiro; after Baymax confirmed that the text had been sent, Tadashi drifted off to sleep.

 

       Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 

 

***

 

 

       “All of your lab results came back within normal limits Tadashi.”

 

       Tadashi nodded as Dr. Arya showed him the results of his complete blood count and his metabolic panel. Any abnormal value would’ve been highlighted in red; Tadashi was satisfied to see that there weren’t any red numbers in his report. Granted, his total cholesterol level was just a little higher than before, but it was still within normal limits. _Gogo would totally tease me about that_ Tadashi thought.

 

       “I’m glad to hear that. What about the...you know, STD tests?” Tadashi asked.

 

       Dr. Arya closed out of her screen and opened up another report. She scanned the report briefly before she answered Tadashi’s question.

 

       “Nothing came back as positive, so you’re good in that department as well.”

 

       “That’s a relief. Thank you.”

 

       “Just give me a few minutes to finish up your forms and you should be good to go.” Dr. Arya said, smiling warmly at Tadashi. Tadashi easily returned the gesture.

 

       “Thank you.”

 

       “By the way, I’m glad that you’re responsible enough to request testing for STDs,” Dr. Arya said as she checked off some items on Tadashi’s form. “It doesn’t take all that long to complete, and it definitely saves a lot of trouble down the line for both you and your partner.”

 

       “Well, as an aspiring healthcare professional, I should really practice what I learn to preach, right?” Tadashi joked lightly.

 

       “True true,” Dr. Arya replied. She double-checked what she wrote down and stamped the page with an appropriate seal. “But it’s definitely worthy of praise nonetheless. That being said, if you do start noticing any pathological changes in your body, be sure to report back to me as soon as possible.”

 

       “Of course.”

 

       “Ok that’s the last of it. You’ll need to go to the receptionist to pick up a copy of your lab results, but other than that, you’re good to go.”

 

       “Great. Thank you so much.”

 

       “Take it easy Tadashi.”

 

       “You too. Have a good day.” Tadashi said before he exited the small office.

 

       As promised, Tadashi promptly made his way to Hiro’s house afterwards. Unsurprisingly, Tadashi found Hiro tinkering away in the garage (since it was hot now, Hiro tended to leave his garage door open).

 

       “Hey Hiro.” Tadashi greeted.

 

       “Hey Tadashi.” Hiro greeted back. Hiro briefly turned away from his work and leaned in to quickly kiss Tadashi on the lips.

 

       “You sure look busy.” Tadashi said casually as he look at some of the blueprints Hiro was working on.

 

       “I’m always busy. It’s amazing I have time to spend with you at all.” Hiro joked.

 

       “Well that won’t do! You should take a break. It must be tiring on your eyes to stare at the computer screen for so long.”

 

       “Don’t tell me you’re going to drag me outside again.” Hiro groused slightly, turning back to his work.

 

       “I was thinking about it actually,” Tadashi said, not particularly fazed by Hiro’s words or his antics. He was starting to get used to them by now. “It’s a good day to walk along the port for a little bit.”

 

       Despite being quite focused on his work, Hiro mulled over Tadashi’s words.

 

       “We haven’t gone out walking together in awhile. I’d love to just...hold your hand and walk. Please?” Tadashi requested.

 

       Hiro turned around to stare at Tadashi. It was a mistake to do so, because the moment Hiro saw Tadashi’s hopeful smile, his heart instantly melted. He knew that he couldn’t say no. _You would think that I’d be immune to this sort of thing by now_ Hiro thought.

 

       Hiro sighed (mostly at himself for being so damn weak against Tadashi’s smile), but nodded.

 

       “Alright, you win. I’ll get changed and we’ll go out.”

 

       Tadashi couldn’t quite stop a soft, “yay!” from escaping his throat at Hiro’s words. Hiro couldn’t help but roll his eyes (just a little) at his boyfriend.

 

       “Nerd.” Hiro huffed. He meant it affectionately though.

 

       “Sorry…” Tadashi said reflexively. Hiro shook his head.

 

       “Don’t be. It’s not a bad thing.” Hiro reassured. He turned away from Tadashi lest he did or said something silly himself.

 

       Hiro quickly got dressed and the two made their way to the port, hand in hand. When they reached the quieter areas of the pedestrian walkway, Hiro initiated conversation.

 

       “So, how did your physical exam go?” Hiro asked.

 

       “It went well. Everything was normal.”

 

       “That’s good.”

 

       “And my STD tests came back negative too, so that was a relief.” Tadashi added. Hiro nodded approvingly.

 

       “That’s really good. I’m glad.”

 

       “Yeah.”

 

       The two fell into a comfortable silence after that. After a couple of minutes, Hiro squeezed Tadashi’s hand and leaned against him.

 

       “I admit, this is nice. Thanks for motivating me enough to come out.” Hiro said. Tadashi chuckled.

 

       “No problem.”

 

       “How are you feeling about...you know, picking up from where we left off yesterday night? Be honest.” Hiro asked softly.

 

       “Mmm...still nervous. But definitely less so then before.” Tadashi replied. Hiro nodded.

 

       “That’s understandable.”

 

       “How about you?”

 

       “I’m nervous as well,” Hiro said, shrugging slightly. “But I have faith that we’ll be fine. You’ve always taken care of me. Why would today be any different?”

 

       Hiro giggled at Tadashi’s adorable blush.

 

       “Gosh I...I don’t know what to say.” Tadashi said, pulling his cap to cover his eyes.

 

       “You could say, ‘That’s gross’.” Hiro joked lightly. Tadashi shook his head.

 

       “I don’t think it is though.”

 

       “Yeah, you wouldn’t. You were always a romantic sap.”

 

       “I’m having a sense of deja vu…”

 

       “I think I called you one back when I stayed over for the convention.” Hiro said.

 

       “Ah.” Tadashi acknowledged.

 

       “Maybe seducing you with provocative clothing has been the wrong approach all along. Maybe I just needed to go on a ‘romantic’ walk with you to boost your confidence.” Hiro teased, bumping Tadashi’s hip gently with his own. Tadashi scoffed, but didn’t quite deny Hiro’s statement either.

 

       “Well to be fair, there was nothing wrong with your flirting game yesterday. I just had to be sure that I was clean first, that’s all.” Tadashi said gently, ruffling Hiro’s hair with his free hand. Hiro laughed.

 

       “Mmm, maybe. But you seem much more relaxed doing stuff like this.”

 

       Hiro paused in thought. He then broke out in a bright smile.

 

       “It’s decided then! We should do this more often. You know, just walk around while holding hands.”

 

       Tadashi was once again rendered speechless by Hiro’s words. Since words failed him, he settled on simply squeezing Hiro’s hand with his own. Hiro lovingly squeezed back.

 

 

***

 

 

       Despite his earlier optimism, Hiro was (admittedly) pretty nervous when nighttime rolled around. Even though he knew that nothing bad was going to happen (to either him or Tadashi) after tonight, he was still a little worried. Change, no matter what kind it was, was always a little hard to accept and to roll with.

 

       Especially for someone like him. Adaptability had never been one of Hiro’s strengths.

 

       At some point, Hiro gave up trying to calm the nagging voice in his head and decided to take a shower. It would mean one less thing to be self-conscious and worried about after all.

 

       Showering helped calm Hiro’s nerves somewhat. However, Hiro’s relief was short lived; Hiro came to realize that he had forgotten to bring a towel and clothes with him into the bathroom.

 

       Normally, it wouldn’t have been a big deal; Hiro would simply change in his bedroom instead of the bathroom (obviously). However, Tadashi happened to be laying on his bed reading a book at the moment, so that wasn’t exactly an option. Hiro would have to ask Tadashi to hand him a towel and some clothes. _Ugh, talk about embarrassing_ Hiro thought to himself.

 

       Well, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

 

       “Tadashi?” Hiro called through his bathroom door.

 

       “Yeah?” Tadashi called back.

 

       “Can you grab a towel and some clothes for me? I...I forgot to bring them in with me.”

 

       There was a pause before Hiro heard the unmistakeable sound of Tadashi’s laughter. He resisted the urge to headbutt the wall.

 

       “Sure, give me a second.”

 

       “You know where my drawer is, right?”

 

       “Yeah, no problem.”

 

       Hiro heard Tadashi shuffle around his room and dig through his drawers; after what felt like forever, he finally heard Tadashi’s knock against the door.

 

       “I’ve laid out everything on a chair by the door. I’m going to run downstairs to get some water, so you can get dressed without worrying about me seeing you.”

 

       Before Hiro could retort, he heard the sound of Tadashi’s footsteps disappear down the stairs. Sighing to himself, Hiro opened the door and grabbed what Tadashi had left him. Hiro quickly dried himself off before pulling on his clothes.

 

       Well, what was mostly his clothes anyway. The red T-shirt that Tadashi left him clearly wasn’t his; it was too big to be.

 

       “Don’t tell me he actually took my flirting words seriously…” Hiro whispered to himself. He briefly debated whether or not to change out of the shirt, but ultimately decided to simply keep it on. He’d confront Tadashi about it first.

 

       Hiro climbed into his bed and absent-mindedly flipped through his emails on his phone. In the back of his mind, Hiro wondered why Tadashi was taking so long getting a cup of water. _He didn’t get lost did he?_ Hiro thought.

 

       A clinking noise to his left made him instinctively flinch.

 

       “Sorry, that was loud.” Tadashi apologized. Hiro gazed at what Tadashi had placed on his nightstand.

 

       “Why did you bring up my pitcher and two cups?” Hiro asked curiously.

 

       “Just in case we get thirsty. I thought I’d save us the trouble.” Tadashi explained simply. Hiro flushed a little at the implication of Tadashi’s words.

 

       “I see…”

 

       “Scoot over?”

 

       Hiro rolled over to give Tadashi space. After Tadashi settled in, Hiro laid his head on Tadashi’s leg.

 

       “You’re such a nerd, giving me one of your shirts to wear.” Hiro said. Tadashi chuckled softly.

 

       “Says the person who suggested it in the first place.”

 

       “I was _flirting._ ”

 

       “Are you actually complaining about having a new weapon to seduce me with?”

 

       Hiro lightly bit Tadashi’s leg in response to that comment, eliciting a yelp.

 

       “Rude.”

 

       “You can change into another shirt if you dislike it that much.” Tadashi said, pouting at Hiro. Hiro burst out laughing.

 

       “I don’t. As I’ve said, I just can’t believe you actually listened to me.”

 

       “That’s what I’m supposed to do, knucklehead.”

 

       Hiro groaned against Tadashi’s hip.

 

       “You’re so unfair.” Hiro muttered.  _Such cheap tactics_ Hiro thought. 

 

       “For the record, that’s _my_ line.”

 

       Hiro giggled, feeling better the longer he talked with Tadashi. Who knew that some playful banter was just what he needed to get over his nervousness?

 

       “Thanks Tadashi.” Hiro whispered. Hiro felt Tadashi shift slightly at his words.

 

       “Whatever for?”

 

       “Oh, nothing.”

 

       “Really?” Tadashi asked, tone suspicious.

 

       “I was just feeling really nervous not too long ago. You’ve helped me feel better.”

 

       There was a pause before Hiro felt Tadashi’s hand soothingly stroke his hair.

 

       “Hey, it’s only me, remember?”

 

       Hiro sighed.

 

       “It’s because it’s you that I’m nervous, idiot.” Hiro replied. Tadashi chuckled.

 

       “Do you want to just call it a night then?”

 

       “No!”

 

       Hiro sprung up from Tadashi’s leg (as if he was shocked), much to the surprise of both of them.

 

       “Oops, sorry,” Hiro said, coughing slightly. “That was loud. What I meant to say is that...I’m ready. Yeah. I can do this...”

 

       “Third time’s the charm right?” Tadashi joked lightly. Hiro laughed.

 

       “Yeah, something like that.”

 

       Tadashi chuckled before he gently pulled Hiro close to him. Tadashi lifted Hiro’s chin gently with his left hand so that he could stare into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

       A warm memory, unbidden, flashed before Hiro's eyes as he gazed into Tadashi's: it was the memory of the first time he and Tadashi had kissed. Hiro remembered just how nervous he had felt asking Tadashi to kiss him for the first time; quite honestly, he had almost lost his nerve. Tadashi couldn't have known, but it took all of Hiro's courage to close that miniscule distance between their lips for the first time. Since Hiro had blown all of his courage in one shot, he had fully expected things to end badly. Luckily though, the kissing session went well. Wonderfully even. 

 

       But of course it would have right? Tadashi was there.

 

       Tadashi, ever so steady and patient...and so considerate that he always put Hiro first...had always been there. 

 

       Just like he was with him now, when they were about to take another step together.

 

       And just like that, Hiro's doubts ebbed away while his resolve grew stronger. This was going to happen. 

 

       “Hiro?” Tadashi whispered.

  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone (including me) are happy to finally see this "Interlude" (how is it an interlude anymore? It's more than 20,000 words for Pete's sake!) come to an end. *throws confetti* FINALLY, we can move on with this story! And get to the long-awaited smut lolollol /slamdunked into trashcan 
> 
> Once again, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that it took so long to get from Point A to Point B...but I guess I can say that at this point, I am comfortable with Hiro and Tadashi proceeding to the next step in their relationship (I hope you guys feel the same way). Both of them have learned so much about the importance of patience and understanding that I have to say, I'm as proud of them as I am frustrated (lawl).
> 
> That being said, I hope that if I ever write a story that follows this kind of storyline again in the future, I'll know how to introduce intimacy better. This might be TMI, but I guess the reason why I struggled so much with this concept is because I've never gotten really intimate with someone myself. lol I've kissed and cuddled before but...nothing past that. lololl. I draw heavily on my own experiences in my writing, so it's been really challenging writing this. orz 
> 
> Also I know I did a mediocre job explaining this, but the reason why Hiro didn't really go to get screened for STDs too is because he technically got a thorough checkup when he was back on Fred's island after spraining his ankle. For the sake of time, I didn't spend much time explaining this when I had written installment 9...so I hope this small author's note will suffice lol. (Ok it totally doesn't but...once again, another learning experience for me I guess). 
> 
> All in all, a whole lot of sweat and tears went into writing this particular chapter...but it's been a good and important learning experience. Now let's hope the smut chapter goes better lol. 
> 
> Once again, come find me on Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’m always lurking around (cuz I have no lifeeeeeee *punted*) and I’d love to hear what you guys thinks. Thank you in advance!


End file.
